Nightmares and Doctors
by GoodWere88
Summary: Martha is infected by an alien virus that puts her in a coma. Can the Doctor,Jack, and the Torchwood team save Martha in time and solve the mystery behind the coma deaths? Can Martha face her fears ? Can the Doctor save Martha in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: The story takes place some time after "Journey's End" in Doctor Who and after the episode "A Day in the Death" in Torchwood second season.. The events of "Reset" did happen except Owen did not get shot. Tosh is still alive. I want to thank Persiflage for being my beta reader. She really helped this story be readable. Any mistakes are mine. The story contains some foul language . Sorry for the long chapter. Please review.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who.**

The Second Day

DAY TIME

Jack scratched his face as he walk down the corridor in , Torchwood underground base to the makeshift room that housed Martha's unconscious form. The usually clean shaven American now had stubble all over his face. Tish, Clive, Leo, and Francine had been called on the second day of Martha's coma. Since Martha was attacked by the alien/human virus the Torchwood team had been working around the clock. Owen was analyzing the virus and finishing the autopsy on the bodies, Gwen and Mickey were following leads outside the base, Tosh was working the computers trying to follow the money that mysteriously appeared in the bank accounts of the victims' families, and Ianto was organizing the victim's medical files and any other information the Doctor made find useful. Jack was in hell. He been shot in the head, heart, and stomach , electrocuted, and had been suffocated, but seeing Martha the way she was hurt the most. Jack stopped before he reach the room. He held the cellphone to his chest and took a deep breath. Please Doctor, be there. thought Jack.

"Allons-y Martha Jones!" said a male voice. "How's normal life been treating you?"

"Doctor, its me, Jack."

"Jack what's wrong." Now the voice was serious.

"It's Martha, she been attacked, we need your help."

"Where and when are you?"

Jack gave the Time Lord the place and date.

"I'll be there."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet."

The Doctor ended the call and Jack went back into the Torchwood base. He walked back to the make shift room that housed Martha and the Jones family. Martha was surrounded by her family. Clive and Francine seemed lost in thought, while Leo and Tish were talking quietly. Since he had called them they had hardly left her side.

"The Doctor coming," said Jack.

Tish looked at Jack, but said nothing. She quickly turned away and begin to sip from the empty cup. The rest of the family didn't move or acknowledge the comment. Jack leaned back against the doorway. All he could do now was wait. It wasn't long before he heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS. He quietly slipped out the room and followed the noise. He felt the vibration of the ancient machine as he walked. He stopped a the railing and looked over.

Ianto was organizing all the victims' medical files. He was awared of the alien and how he traveled, so he knew the Doctor would be there any minute. But he couldn't escape his feelings. The Doctor was the reason Lisa had been converted. That wasn't right thought Ianto. If it wasn't for the Doctor all of Great Britain would have been lost. But death followed that man and he wondered what the Doctor's feelings would be to be in Torchwood territory. A noise interrupted his thoughts. He had never heard this noise before. It sounded like the songs of whales mixed with the sounds of machinery of some kind. He dropped the folder and followed the noise.

The TARDIS was materializing in on the bottom of stairs. As soon as the TARDIS landed the Doctor pop out. He look around wildly.

"Doctor up, here!" Jack whispered loudly. "Take the stairs!"

The Doctor didn't take long to discover the stairs and with his long legs raced up to meet Jack. Jack started to walk back to the room and turned around to make sure he was being followed. He was, but before Jack got to the door the Doctor stopped him.

"What's going on ?" said the Doctor.

"Doc," Jack paused. It's better I show you." He stepped back and allowed the Time Lord in first.

"Oh Rassilon!" thought the Doctor, As he walked into the room. "She look so small."

The little body that held so much spirit was now silent and still. His mind instantly want to the human fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. She look so peaceful like she was sleeping and any moment she would wake up. Her head rested in the center of the pillow. Her chest rose and fell in the normal rhythm of breathing. Even in her current state he couldn't help but notice her button nose. He always though it was cute. Of course, he never told her that. All the times they had to share a bed together in their travels, his eyes would wander to her nose. It didn't matter if there was light or not in the room, he couldn't help searching for her nose, when she was asleep. Beside her eyes, her nose was her best feature. He walked toward Martha's side silently acknowledging the Jones family. Francine gave him a angry look. He ignore it. He took out his sonic screwdrivers, and open one of her eyes and shine the screwdriver's blue light, he saw her pupil react to the light. He read the EEG monitor readout.

"Jack what happened, " said the Doctor.

"She's in a coma."

"I can see that! What condition did you find her?"

"When she didn't show up for work - "

"She was working for you?" said Francine.

"She was helping on a case. A friend's cousin was in a coma and somehow died of a stab wound."

Tish didn't move. This was her fault, she thought. Martha was unconscious because she put her friend ahead of her sister. She thought her sister could find out what happened . She still had friends in the medical community If she had known this was going to happen, she wouldn't have asked Martha. She silently thanked Jack for not mentioning her name in his account.

"How long has she been n the coma?" questioned the Doctor.

" About twenty-four hours," answered Jack. Jack wanted to tell the Doctor more, but the Joneses were in the room. Jack approached Mrs. Jones. " Mr. Jones, Mrs. Jones," Jack gently touched Francine shoulder and look at the both of them. " The Doctor going to need his space."

" I'm not leaving my daughter," Francine said holding Martha's hand.

"I promise I will be here the whole time. Let the Doctor do his thing."

"Francine," said Clive. "She's in good hands. Plus you haven't eaten in ages."

"I'm fine."

"Mum," spoke up Leo. He walked toward his mother . "You're no good to Martha if you faint, plus some fresh air would do you good."

Francine look like she wanted to protest. Then she close her mouth.

"Humans need at least 8 to 10 hours of sleep for every 24 hours. They also need about Ummm about 2, 000 calories a day. Not like the Vargos and the Star Beasts they can last-"

"Are you saying I'm weak? I tell you-," Francine shouted.

"What I'm saying is Leo and Mr. Jones are right, your no good to Martha right now. I bet you haven't eaten or slept in twenty four hours," the Doctor spoke.

"I'm fine," She grit her teeth.

"Your mouth probably dried, your stomach-"

"Shut up why don't you!"

"Francine let the man do his job," said Clive while he steered Francine out of the room

Francine glared at the skinny man.

"Leo," said Jack.

"I'm not leaving," Leo commented. He leant against the wall and folded his arms.

"Me neither," Tish spoke.

Jack wish they would leave too, but Jack could see that the brother and sister were staying. He just didn't wan to upset anyone than they needed to be.

"OK, fine."

The Doctor felt bad about what he'd just said, but he suspected Jack wanted to say more. What ever it was he suspected it wasn't for Francine and Clive's ears. While the people in the room were talking he tried to make telepathic contact, but couldn't. There was something in there all right. Something that shouldn't be there. But he couldn't get through. "Martha what happen?" though the Doctor. He needed more information before he tried to get into her mind again. He pretended to look at the monitor and other machines hooked up to her, till Francine and Clive left. Hearing Tish and Leo's determination to stay the Doctor gave up the act and looked at Jack.

" Jack."

Jack was about to say something when Owen walked in. Jack searched his eyes for anything ,but Owen shook his head .

"Jack, Mickey and Gwen are back." Owen looked tired. He covered a yawn and then set down a laptop on a nearby table.

"Mickey works here? Mickey Smith," ask the Doctor.

" Yeah, helps when Tosh needs the extra pair of hands. He saved our asses a couple of times," Jack said.

Owen walked up to the Doctor and stretched out his hand. " You must be the Doctor. The name Owen Harper **MD, **medical officer.".

The Doctor reluctantly shook Owen's hand.

"I'm the -,"

" The Doctor, yes I know don't worry your safe."

"I didn't know I -, "

"Owen, interrupted Jack, "Show the Doc what we know so far."

"Martha and I were able to perform an autopsy on two bodies infected with the virus. But we both notice something, the corner left out some important details in the official report."

"Like what?"

"Missing organs and defensive wounds."

"Oh Martha!" cried Tish. She begin to cry. Leo immediately grabbed hold of his sister and hugged her. He whispered in her ear and they both walked out of the room

"Owen." said Jack.

"Sorry."

"Which organs?" asked the Doctor.

"The kidneys and the whole brain. Nothing but stuffing. I estimated the defensive wounds were created during their comas. Owen opened the laptop and clicked an icon, so in a few seconds the screen turned on. The Doctor, Jack, and Owen crowded around the laptop, and the Doctor put on his glasses.

"This is rat A." said Owen. A picture of a white lab rat appeared on the screen. " He died in 48 hours after being injected with the virus." At the 48 hour mark the sleeping rat suddenly shuddered and then lay still. "He died or suffocation. This is Rat B. He was also injected with the same virus." The screen flickered and another rat appeared. The animal lay on its back, its tiny paws were moving like it was running. Suddenly it froze and its breathing went in short burst. Just like the first rat it suddenly came still. "He lasted 24 hours, he died of a crush rib cage and suffocation. Rat C.," Again the screen flickered and another white rat appeared. This time the rat didn't move. It eyes were unblinking. "He lasted 15 minutes and died of suffocation."

"But the human cases seem to last longer than the rats." said Owen.

"How long?" ask the Doctor.

"About ten days."

"Any theories," ask Jack.

"It could be anyone. The Sycorax, but they're dead, the Voord but this doesn't feel like their MO , modus operandi, or the Sthytamellatons but humans haven't meet them yet. Until I learn more we have to stop this virus. This virus is learning." the Doctor was staring at the screen.

" Its a nasty bugger," commented Owen.

"There a nasty bugger alright and I'm going to get it out."

Suddenly he jumped up and began waving his sonic around the machines. He pulled the EEG cap from Martha's head. " The virus is blocking my path to Martha's mind," He unstrapped the cuff to the digital blood pressure machine. into her arm "Physically she okay." Anything else he deem unimportant came off.

"What are you doing? You could kill her!" shrieked Tish. She was standing in the doorway.

"I'm saving her life."

"Doc, what are you doing?"

"Taking Martha to the TARDIS, I have better equipment."

"Hey! I have the latest equip-," shouted Owen.

"Owen , be quiet. But wouldn't the TARDIS be in danger of the virus? said Jack.

"No," interrupted Owen "If the virus was airborne, all of England would be in a coma right now."

"I'll be back." The Doctor rushed out and the sound of the TARDIS filled the air. Suddenly the TARDIS reappeared. The Doctor popped out, grabbed the end of Martha's bed and begin to pull the bed towards the TARDIS door. Martha was halfway thorough when Francine and Clive came in.

"What the hell are you taking her!" Francine shouted.

He stared at Francine. "I'm taking her to the TARDIS, I'm not going anywhere Mrs. Jones. I'm staying right here at Torchwood."

"Then I going with you."

"To the TARDIS?" The Doctor stopped and stared at her. He didn't expect that.

"Yes the TARDIS is something wrong with that? I'm not leaving our baby girl. said Fracnice.

"Me too." Chime in Clive.

"Your not leaving us behind. Leo said in the room.

"Fine come."

Along with the Doctor, Leo and Francine pushed Martha's bed through the door and the rest followed. It wasn't long before everybody was in the TARDIS. As soon as Martha entered the ship gave off a light blue glow.

"I'm worry too, old girl," thought the Doctor.

It wasn't long before the group entered the Med Bay. The Doctor begin to attached futuristic devices to Martha's body. When the Doctor was done, he turned around and stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at his new guests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all the reviews you guys have made my day. I know the story is starting a little slow, but by the next chapter the story will pick up. I want to thank Persiflage for being my beta reader. She really helped this story be readable. Any mistakes are mine. Please review.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who.**

The Second day

NIGHT TIME

Clive rubbed the back of his neck. He was tired. Clive was so tired that he didn't think it was strange that he was walking in a spaceship. A spaceship that could think for itself, herself, or was it a him?He couldn't remember. He also felt useless. He hadn't felt this useless since his family was held hostage by the Master ( aka crazy white bloke as Clive called him behind his back) and his baby girl was running somewhere on Earth trying not to get killed. He remembered Japan. If Martha had died that day he would have kill the Master himself. He opened the door to his and Francine room. The room reminded him of their room back home. Clean white walls and white carpet. One side of the room was a dresser and a closet. The bed was covered in a dark green duvet.

"How you doing ?" asked Clive.

"Do I look fine?" Francine was unpacking her overnight bag, and placed some clothes into a dresser.

Clive sighed. He hoped with Martha in the Doctor's care Francine would relax a little. But she seemed more agitated. He knew Francine didn't like the man but not this much.

"It was nice for the Doctor to take the first shift."

"Don't speak that name," she hissed.

"We're in the man's spaceship," Clive raised his voice. "He's letting us stay here. Why do you hate the man so much?"

"Ever since he entered Martha's life, he'd caused nothing but trouble. We got kidnapped -

"That wasn't his fault."

"I spent a year of my life as a maid . Serving a psychotic Time Person."

"Time Lord."

Francine gave him a look.

"Worrying about my daughter on her own. Don't you remember Japan?"

"I remember Japan. We-

"Then why are you defending him?"

"Because he's the only person in this universe that can help Martha. He came Fran. The minute Jack called him, he came. I don't know the Doctor personally but he seems just as concerned about Martha as you."

Francine stopped. She clutched the sweater she was holding. " I just got her back," she whispered.

"I know, I know." Clive hugged her. Then he heard the sound of Francine weeping.

"I wish I could stay," Leo stated.

"That's okay I'll be fine. Plus Keisha and Shonara need you . Shonara's arm is still in a cast. She couldn't take care of Keisha by herself," Tish said.

"I know, I know but I feel I should be here."

"Dad's here, Jack's here."

"Mum's here".

'Don't worry I'll keep a eye on her."

"Then who's gonna rescue you?"

"Look around Leo I've got a hundred rooms to escape in"

"Yeah." Leo looked around the room. " This place is big."

They both look at each other, not saying anything.

"Well I'd better go..."

"Traffic."

"Yeah, traffic."

The siblings hugged. Leo couldn't help hugging his sister a little longer than necessary. After that year he felt that now the family was finally a family again. Mum and Dad had got back together he, Tish, and Martha seemed to find a rhythm to their careers and personal lives. Now this.

"It going to be okay."

To the outside observer the Doctor was just standing in the Med Bay. But his mind was running through the names of the various species that could cause the coma deaths. "Who would attack Martha" thought the Doctor. He knew humans were involved. The Doctor had read the medical files and the Coroner's report. All the victim had been healthy before their coma. Healthy people didn't fall into comas without cause. The Doctor or Owen still couldn't figure out how the virus was infecting its victims. The victims varied from sex and age and social class. They lived in various cities and towns. They hadn't even visited a common event. The one thing the victims had in common was that they all die in ten days. The other thing the victims had in common was their relatives benefiting greatly after they died. For some reason, the relatives wouldn't talk to Jack and his team . Gwen had the feeling some of them were afraid of something or someone. The Doctor sighed. He thanked the TARDIS for providing rooms for the Joneses. His eyes flicked back to Martha. Her eyes still closed. He missed seeing her eyes fill with wonder and excitement. The grin she had when she visited a new planet was replaced by noting. He just stood there. Staring at her. The memories flashing through his mind. 1969, the incident with the Judoon, the conversation they'd had in New New York. He remembered the last time he talked to her. He called her to warn her about Donna's memory swipe.

"Hello Martha?"

"Hello Doctor? How are you ? How are Donna and the others?"

"I'm fine. That why I called you, it's about Donna." The Doctor voice cracked a little when he mentioned Donna's name.

"Is she okay? What is it? . I'll be right there in-"

"Donna's fine. She's fine - physically …" he trailed off.

"But."

"I had to wipe her memories of my time with her because her human body couldn't contain a Time Lord's mind. She has the rest of her memories," he quickly added. "It's just..."

"She just can't remember you."

"Yes so … Just leave Donna alone and let her enjoy her life. If you happen to bump into her don't do anything to jog her memories of me okay?"

"How are you really feeling Doctor?" Martha pressed.

"I told you I'm fine, Donna's fine," He raised his voice. "That's what matters."

" Doctor there has to be something to help Donna."

"No there isn't, just forget about helping."

"I can't forget about it Donna's my friend."

"You hardly knew her."

I know, but I liked her. Maybe UNIT or Torchwood could -"

"Could do what Martha! Just leave her alone and follow my instructions." With that he disconnected the call.

Coming out of the memory, the Doctor was back in the Med Bay. The Doctor felt another presence.

"Penny for your thoughts," asked Jack. Jack walked past the Doctor and stopped by Martha's side.

"Jack stay with me. Don't look at me like that."

"Its not funny getting a guy hopes up."

"I can't do this, this this... domesticity! The Doctor groaned. It's bad enough I'm staying at Torchwood."

"That hurts Doctor." Jack put on a exaggerated expression of hurt. "Anyway you have spent time with the Joneses before."

"Jack ! This is different!"

Jack stared at the Doctor. "You scared of Francine."

"No, I'm not," he yelled. Then he lowered his voice. "No I'm not . I have faced Daleks, Cybermen, the Vashta Nerada. I'm not scare of a human."

"Don't worry, baby, I'll protect you. Where's your room?"

"Jack! Mrs Jones likes you."

"She doesn't hate you. Okay she hates you a little."

"If looks could kill, I'd be in a new body every time she looked at me. Jack, please, I'm begging you. Stay here and run interference between me and Mrs Jones." The Doctor gave Jack a puppy dog look.

"Fine, I 'll stay," Jack couldn't say no to that face. "And I'll take my old room. Is that better?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"We'd better call Timmy," said The Doctor.

"It's Tom. Didn't she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She broke it off. The engagement."

"Oh I know, I just-"

"Doctor it okay," It wasn't often the Time Lord wasn't the one in the know.

The Time Lord walked closer to Jack. " Humans are involved.".

"I know."

Jack noticed the Doctor was looking down at Martha. The Time Lord's hand had intertwined with Martha's hand. The Doctor seemed lost in thought and forgotten about Jack. Jack thought it was ironic Martha wasn't aware of the Doctor's touch. He and Martha had talked about the Doctor, their adventures, and their feelings about the man . Was Martha still in love with the Doctor? Jack thought she had moved on, but with the engagement to Tom over, he had a pretty good idea that a man in a suit still had power over her heart. He had never seen the Doctor so attentive with Martha. The Doctor had turned up the heat in the Med Bay, pulled up the covers to her chin, and now he was holding her hand. Jack backed away slowly from the bed. When Jack reached the door, the Doctor was still holding Martha's hand.

The woman popped another pill into her mouth. She knew she was taking more than had been prescribed, but the nightmares were coming back . The woman smiled to herself at the irony. She popped another pill. Waiting for the pills to take effect, the woman settled into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She looked at the folders on her nightstand. Another victim, no subject had fallen to Project Mars. She hated Project Mars. It brought pain, death, and nightmares. She got nothing from the project. "That wasn't true" thought the woman. "The project got father to see me and also the alien fighting had gotten him out of his catatonic state since Yvonne's death. It was times like these she wished she had died instead. Not like her father would do anything to gain Torchwood 3 if she had died. When it came to her alien assignments, she got her father 's full attention and sometimes his praise. But once the talk of aliens and how to defend against them ended, father would withdraw behind a emotional door she couldn't go through. Didn't he see his daughter craved for his affection?" The woman sighed again and push her hair away form her face. It was the only thing she wouldn't change for her father. Father always commented she needed to change her hair color . The woman guessed because she shared the same hair color as her dead sister. Finally drifting off to sleep ,the women couldn't wail until Project Mars was complete and Torchwood 3 was theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes**: **I'm** s**orry** **for the long wait. I hope you like these two chapters. BlackDiamond07 you were right. I was surprise that you figure out my story structure so quickly. I thought I was being so clever. :) Anyway, from now on the chapters will alternate between what happens in Martha's mind, while she is in her coma, and the real world of the Doctor, Jack, and the rest of the characters. Time in the real world will be marked by how many days had pass and the time of day.** ** I would also treat what happens in** **Martha's mind like a dream world, where anything can happen.** **I want to thank Persiflage for being my beta reader. She really helped this story be readable. Any mistakes are mine. Please review. I love that reviews and opinions you have given me. **

"Who are you! Women don't belong in the theater!" pointed out a man in tights.

"Um... I'm..."

"The lady is with me, Martha Jones, the Queen of Freedonia," said a male voice.

Martha turned around it was Shakespeare.

"Don't look like any queen I've seen."

"Charles, you ninny. Even a blind man could see she a queen. Begone don't you have some wench to satisfy?"

The man opened his mouth to replay, but he closed his mouth, gave Shakespeare a nasty look, mumbled to himself and walked away.

" I'm sorry my lady about that. Charles is blind when it comes to true beauty." Shakespeare sat down, next to Martha on the stage. He gently placed her hands into his and begin to lightly stroke them.

"That's okay. Shakespeare ," Martha said.

"Call me William."

"William, stop stroking my hands."

"Still attracted to the Doctor I see."

The statement stung her. If she didn't know better Shakespeare was making more than a simple observation. She pulled her hand back out of his grasp and pushed herself off the stage. This was getting weird. First, she woke up in the theater. Now, Shakespeare was hitting on her. She close her eyes. Her head still hurt. The last things she could remember were a bunch of images: a man in a ski mask, mist, and falling down. It was still unclear how she got here. She began to walk away.

"Martha come back!"

" Don't worry about me."

"Martha it's not safe," Shakespeare grabbed one of her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Martha I know you're confused right now, but you have to listen to me."

"Let me go!" she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Martha look at me. I'm you."

"You're me?"

"Yes you. We – You're in your mind."

"Okay you, me," said Martha. Shakespeare relaxed his hold on her. Martha then kicked him in his shin bone and he let go. She ran out of the theater. She ran past stalls, shops, and people . She didn't stop running until she could run no more and slumped down in a little alley.

"Martha you can't run from your subconscious."

She looked up, leaning against the wall across from her was Shakespeare. She was sure nobody was in the alley before she sat down. She was about to make a run for it , but he spoke:

"Remember your first kiss with Addan, your first boyfriend. Both of you were walking in the park near your home when he kissed you by the monkey bars. He tried to French Kiss you , but he just manage to stick his tongue down your throat. Or the times you thought of the Doctor naked. Not completely naked , you always kept his tie on. Why is that? Like I said , I'm your subconscious. Your desires and dreams. Your fears and joys. Your humiliating memories and your dirty thoughts. I'm you Martha."

"I got infected with the virus," Martha realized.

Shakespeare nodded.

Then she remembered. She was outside Torchwood and it was night. She was taking a break and alone. She was watching the water fall down on the Water Tower at the Roald Dahl Plass. It had been a long day autopsying the bodies and running the tests. It seemed they were still stuck on square one. The tests only generated more questions. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice somebody coming up to her. Her guard was down. When she looked at the face of her attacker he was wearing a ski mask. Something was sprayed in her face. The next thing she remembered, she woke up in a place that looked like the Globe Theater.

"This world... it feels so real." She touched the alley wall.

"I'm sorry."

"How do I get out? Can you help?"

"Its complicated."

"How? Tell me!"

" Not here."

"William! Tell me now! What do I have to do? Click my heels, close my eyes and wish for no place like home." By now Martha had got up and was pacing the alley. She stopped and closed her eyes. . "This is not real. This is not real." She repeated to herself . She opened her eyes, and she was still in the alley. She looked at Shakespeare. Could she trust him. She wasn't sure but she really had no other options

"Okay, I believe you, for now."

" Good, come with me we re not safe here," He held out one of his hands for Martha to grab. Martha took hold of his hand. She still didn't trust him but what else she was supposed to do. While they walk, she notice him looking around. Like he excepted something to pop out.

"I know you still have feelings for the Doctor," Shakespeare blurted.

"Those feelings are gone. I 'm past him now." Martha said. She hoped Shakespeare heard her annoyance. "What has the Doctor to do with anything?" Martha thought.

Shakespeare rolled his eyes "I'm your subconscious remember."

"Where are we going?" asked Martha, hoping to change the subject.

" I have a deal with the innkeeper he always kept a room for me."

"I recognized this place. This is where the Doctor and I shared a bed together for the first time."

" Remember, Martha, you are in your memories. Martha sit down. Good. Martha, you are not alone. I'm not talking about me or you. There's something here . Some demon."

"The virus."

Shakespeare seemed to ignore her correction." I can feel it. It's watching you Martha. Stalks you like a wolf stake his prey.."

Martha regretted having gone with this man. Was the virus taking Shakespeare's form?

"Martha I don't know much about this demon. What it wants is not good. The dark beast roams-"

Shakespeare instantly fell backward on the bed. His eyes were closed and his form still. Martha went into her medical training. She checked his pulse and breathing. That was okay. Still no response. She shook him. Nothing. "It was obviously the Carrionites or how she remembered them. She shouldn't have been surprised. It was probably a matter of time before they showed up. She couldn't leave him like this. He was speaking about a beast and he probably knew more than he was letting on. She had no choice she had to face the witches but not without a plan "There was only one way to find out," thought Martha. She hated to leave him unattended, but what else she could do? She tried to make Shakespeare or her subconscious as comfortable as possible on the bed. She headed out the door.

The place was like she remembered it . The candles flickering, the shadows cast around the room , and the strange objects hanging from the ceiling. She slowly open the door with caution. She scanned the room. It looked empty. Martha rehearsed the lines that she would say to the witch. Suddenly the door closed behind her and there before stood the witch. Lilith.

" Hello Martha ," croaked the witch. "Stay back or Shakespeare gets it." The witch held up a puppet on strings. It was Shakespeare all right. On the little puppet was the same color fabric Shakespeare had when she met him. A cloth was wrapped around its head. Strands of blond hair stick out from under the cloth.

" Hand me the doll."

The witch smiled and began "Martha Jones all alone-."

"Leave Shakespeare alone-"

"No where to call home-"

"You wicked witch."

"-as the beast roams close to your bones-"

"why don't you freeze like ice, bitch!"

Instantly the Carrionitie froze. Martha eyes widened in surprise. She slowly circled the woman. Coming back in front of Lilith. Martha took the puppet and gently unwound the cloth. Putting the puppet in her pocket, she surveyed the now frozen woman. "What was she going to do now? She couldn't leave her here." She thought. She heard the sound of glass exploding. Immediately she crouched down and covered her head. Martha looked up . The Carrionite witch was gone. In her place, where the witch once stood was million pieces of glass,and an arrow. Turning around, she noticed a hole in the window. "Did I do that?" thought Martha . She ran to the window and opened it. She scanned the area in front of her. Instantly, her eyes caught a tall figure running away with a bow and arrows. What really caught her attention was that the figure was wearing a long, black, flowing cloak. The figure was also wearing a hood. She rushed out of the room to catch him, but by before the time she was at the spot were she last saw the figure he was gone. " I've got get out of here."thought Martha. Seeing nothing else to do she went back to Shakespeare. When she got back to the room, Shakespeare was still unconscious. Martha took the puppet out of her pocket and tore off the strings. "Shakespeare?" Martha spoke to the puppet. " Shakespeare wake up!" She looked at the Shakespeare on the bed. He was still unconscious. Martha slumped down in the nearest chair and took a big breath. Then she heard a voice it seemed to come out of nowhere. It was the Doctor's voice.

"_There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that, not without a generator the size of Taunton and anyone would have spotted that. No. There's something I'm missing. Martha. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose would know. A friend of mine, Rose, right now she'd say exactly the right thing. Still, can't be helped. You're a novice. Take you back home tomorrow."_

Martha closed her eyes and lay back in the chair. "I'm over the Doctor I'm over the Doctor." She thought. She stood up and began to pace the room. "Damn." not only the virus created familiar worlds but also brought up old memories. Rose. The Doctor had Rose now. Well, the Doctor and Rose were back together again. She though bitterly. Toppling dictators and saving lives. The person he always wanted was at his side again. Martha hated herself. She should be happy for the Doctor. The Doctor was happy. Rose made him happy . If the Doctor was happy then Martha was happy. Rose wasn't a bad person. thought Martha. She may not have spent much time with the young woman, but she could see why the Doctor loved her. She was blonde, pretty, and had a great report with the Time Lord. Martha sat back down in the chair.. She remember this memory. She wanted to smack him. Of course, at the time she didn't know his rudeness was a common trait. She should have realized it was the beginning of being ignored, disrespected and used. That to the Time Lord, her feelings didn't matter. After seeing the Doctor and Rose, while towing the Earth back to its proper place Martha was surprise of the feelings that bubble up to the surface: hurt, sadness, rejection and longing. The longing was the most surprising one. She didn't expect to feel that again. Her stomach filling with butterflies and her heart racing. Those feelings didn't come from the actions of the past 24 hours, but seeing him again. When he was showing everybody how to piloted the TARDIS, and he came to her and he touch her hands. Her knees almost gave out, but she kept her cool. With that simple touch she was his again. But she came back to reality and shoo that notion out of her head. She was still engage to Tom. Having those feeling surface made her realize that she didn't really love Tom. Oh Tom was everything the Doctor wasn't. He paid attention to her, gave her affection, and was always there when she needed him in short treated her like a princess. She like him but he was more a rebound, a distraction from her pain. Tom deserved better. That why she ended the engagement. She also knew then, she had to finally to get over the Doctor. He wasn't going have a hold over her heart anymore. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and a hand covered her mouth. Before she could react , everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: In this story, the figure in the black cloak will be refer as the Black Shadow. From now on the story will take a darker tone. My intent was to never to mislead you. This is just where the story will be going. I hope your like this chapter. ** ** Any mistakes are mine. Please review I would like to hear your opinions.**

"Martha, wake up, we're here."

Martha opened her eyes. "What? Where am I?" She stretched her arms and legs. She looked down. She was wearing a dress. The dress looked familiar.

She looked up. "Doctor?" She blinked a few times.

"The one and only. Come on, don't want to be late." He stepped aside to let her out of the car.

She stepped out . Her head felt a little fuzzy. The Doctor gently grabbed hold of her hand and guided her out of the car.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor looked concerned.

"Yes, I'm okay," It wasn't long before her head clear and she remembered. "Somebody grab me," Martha thought. "I was watching over Shakespeare." They just got out of the parking lot. She looked at the Doctor. Or was it the Doctor. At the moment, he seemed his usual self and enjoying the walk. He caught her looking at him.

"You look beautiful."

"Um." She hadn't expect that. "Thank you."

"I've seen stars, suns, and moons but they couldn't compete with your beauty."

"Okay," She thought. "Thanks Doctor," She said. She stopped them both on the pavement "I'm surprise you're here."

"Why?" He stroked the side of her face, "I'd be a prat not to spend time with you."

Her heart was melting. She remembered the promise she made to herself of trying to get over her feelings for the Doctor, but she couldn't help herself. Maybe this wasn't the Doctor, but the attention she was receiving was wonderful.

"I mean, just a few minutes ago I was stuck with an unconscious Shakespeare, and I had to defeat the head Carrionite. When did you get into my mind?"

The Doctor dropped his hand and gave her a worried look. "Stuck where? I didn't leave you back in 1599. Martha what are you talking about?" He reached into his tuxedo jacket pocket. Martha then noticed he was wearing the same tux as when they attended Lazarus's party.

"Doctor." She laughed and gently smacked him on the shoulder. "I'm messing with you." She began to walk again. "That was not good,"Martha thought, "What was going on? Was the Doctor acting? But why? She knew he had his crazy methods. Maybe he was trying to flush out the virus. She stopped. They were at Lazarus Laboratories. She was about to protest when she caught sight of the figure in the black cloak or as she called him, The Black Shadow, entering the building. If she was ever going to wake up, she had to confront The Black Shadow, or the demon as Shakespeare called him. She was sure the figure was one and the same.

"Martha, are you sure you're okay. We can -"

"I'm fine," She turned to the Doctor and smiled.

He smiled back, "Allons-y!"

Everything happened like she remembered the memory. Except her family wasn't here and the Doctor was dropping compliments left and right. Lazarus was there. He entered the manipulator's capsule and the capsule malfunctioned. The Doctor saved the day and Lazarus came out as a young man. The audience oohed and ahed. Lazarus even kissed her hand again. Martha was certain, she saw the Doctor looked a little jealous. Also during this time, she looked out for The Black Shadow. He seemed to have disappeared into the crowd. That when the Doctor suggested they analyzed Lazarus's DNA. She agreed. Maybe The Black Shadow was on another floor. They were in the science labs when she head a noise.

"What's that?" said Martha

The Doctor looked up, "I didn't hear anything."

Then the door flew off its hinges and hit the wall.

"I think he mutating." said the Doctor.

"You think?" Martha replied in a sarcastic tone.

Lazarus, now in his insect form. crept toward them. They raced out of the science lab and down the long hall. She heard another bang. They kept running. They raced to the lift they rode on.

"Damn," said the Doctor.

"What's wrong?"

"The lift not working."

Martha screamed. "Use your sonic!"

"You don't have to scream. I-"

The Doctor was interrupted by a loud bang. Lazarus had banged into a wall the second time and was coming toward them.

"Too dangerous. Take the stairs,"He pulled Martha along.

They manage to find the stairs, but they only managed to passed one floor, when they heard the click clack of Lazarus' feet in the stairwell. They had no choice. The Doctor and Martha decided to exit the stairwell. The current floor they were on was just hallways, so no doors, no offices, no cubicles just left and right turns. It felt like they were stuck in a maze.

Lazarus had followed them onto the floor they were currently occupying..

"Where the exit to this floor?" howled the Doctor.

Martha was glad she was wearing sensible shoes.

" There's the exit!" Martha pointed to the door. "We're going to make it !"

They stood in a long hallway. She could hardly see the exit door. The hallway looked like it went on forever. Martha heart raced. She knew the hallway look long but she was confident she and the Doctor were going to make it.

"Come on,"

They both started running. They were half way from the exit when Martha tripped.

"Bloody hell!." Martha scrambled up, but was shocked to feel a jolt of pain run up her leg. She looked down. She'd stepped into a hole in the floor, and twisted her ankle. "What the hell?" she thought.

The Doctor had run some length in front of her. He turn around. "Martha come on."

"Doctor I twisted my ankle help me," Martha cringed. The pain felt so real. The ankle throbbed again. She tried to stand up, but pain was still intense.

"Crawl."

"What!"

"Crawl if you can't walk."

Before she could respond. She heard the click clack of Lazarus feet.

"Doctor we don't have time to debate this," The Doctor was still away form her. She swore she saw him debate to himself. Then he rushed toward her and began to pull her up.

"Doctor," rasped Lazarus.

Martha turned around. Lazarus stood at the end of the hall. He just stood there and bobbed his head from side to side. The he moved toward them.

Before she knew it, she was already on the floor. Looking up she saw the Doctor running away from her.

"Doctor!" she screamed.

He kept on running and flew though the exit door. He never look back.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

"Ms. Jones you look delicious," rasped Lazarus.

Lazarus rose to his full height. Standing on his hind legs. He was almost on top of her. She kept moving toward the exit. She crawled

"You are not real," Martha threw one of her shoes at the giant insect. Lazarus easily dodged the shoe.

"Is this."

A long, thick, pink tongue emerged out of his mouth. She felt the wet, slimy, and sandpaper like tongue on her face. It felt real . She shivered.

"You taste wonderful," Before she knew it, Lazarus wrapped his tongue around her throat. She scratched at his tongue, but he wouldn't loosen his vision became blurry and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**: **I'm** s**orry** **for the long wait. I had some technical difficulties with the site. Thank you sadhappygirl, Ayiana89, and Elizabeth The Canuck for your help in the in my predicament. I hope you will like this chapter. I want to thank Persiflage for being my beta reader. She really helped this story be readable. Please review.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who.**

The Third Day

Early morning

The Doctor scanned the area where Martha's was found the night of the attack. While sitting by Martha side that night, he got the idea to scan Martha's clothing for any DNA that was not hers. It was just a few flakes of skin,but it was something. A quick scan revealed human DNA. but there was few skin cells to scan so he wasn't positive. He set the sonic to detect any of the mysterious DNA. He had been scanning for a few minutes, and still had not found anything. "Damn it!" He set the sonic to a higher frequency. Still scanning, he couldn't shake the image of Martha's attack. Someone had managed to loop the image of the CCTV cameras around the Hub until the attacker was gone. It made him furious that someone would attack Martha. It was clear, obviously, humans were involved. If his hearts were already in pain, it sadden him that the species he defended time and time again was behind this current situation. He wasn't naive . Every species had it nasty side. Humans were no exceptions. What worried him more was the virus. The virus was genetically engineered. Someone had manage to combine human DNA and alien DNA ( which he still couldn't identify). He also could tell human DNA had altered the alien DNA so much it made the virus unrecognizable which made it harder to find a match in Torchwood's or the TARDIS' database.

"Jack, I can take care of myself," replied the Doctor. He didn't look up and kept scanning.

"After what happened to Martha nobody is left alone outside the Hub even Time Lords need backup," Jack stood next to the Doctor. He scanned the surround area. Since it was early morning nobody was around. The sun was just rising. Everything looked okay. But he was on edge and pissed off. "Plus a certain Time Lord woke me up."

"Sorry about walking into your office like that. You and Ianto...," The Doctor didn't look up.

"That's okay he an early riser but he sure can stay up long."

"Jack , please!" The Doctor opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by a beeping from the sonic screwdriver.

"Got a reading!" Already the Doctor was following the trail.

Jack talked into his earpiece."The Doctor and I are following a lead. Will you check on the-"

"I'll check on the Joneses. Owen just walked into the TARDIS a few moments ago. Be careful." replied Ianto.

"We will. Jack out."

Jack ran after the Doctor. The Doctor had turned a nearby corner. When Jack reached his friend he noticed they were in a dead end alley. The Doctor was kneeing down on the ground. Jack walked closer. "Doc, what are you doing?"

"Help me with this manhole cover," the Doctor grunted.

"So the bastard used the sewer system," Jack searched for anything to use to move the manhole. He saw a long metal pole, grabbed it, and helped push over the manhole cover.

"No, I really like sewer systems. Never been in a Earth sewer system," He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Ugh!" They both said and backed away from the hole.

"Ever thought of to deodorize the place." The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out nose plugs and handled them to Jack, "They're clean," Jack took them. The Doctor also pulled out a white bandana and tied it around his face. Before the Doctor could go down, Jack grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"The Weevils use the sewer system sometimes," Jack said.

"Weevils? You have Weevils? We've got something they haven't."

"What's that?"

"My sonic."

* * *

><p>Jack had pulled out his gun. So far no Weevils. He looked at the Time Lord. Since they got down here the Doctor had been silent.<p>

"Doctor, do you want to talk?" Jack asked.

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged his shoulders "what you've been doing since the last time I saw you, Martha, the TARDIS, the fact the you haven't spoken since we enter the sewers. Your feelings. Anything."

The Doctor didn't respond.

Jack stopped " It's okay to be angry. I'm angry-"

The Doctor stopped and turn around. "Jack what do you want from me? To scream. To yell. Of course I'm mad, no furious . Somebody infected one of my friends," The Doctor pointed at Jack ,"You should have protected her. Are you that careless with your team? You knew there was potential for a attack." He was now in Jack's face.

Jack kept his ground, "That's not fair and you know it."

Jack saw the Doctor's eyes glow with anger, but soon the glow disappeared. The Doctor stepped back, turned around, and placed his head in his hand and closed his eyes. He took some deep breaths and stood straight. The Doctor stared at Jack. "They.. they... they hurt her," He said quietly.

"I know"

"Of all the people on this planet... I want to make them pay."

"Me too."

They just stood there for a few moments.

"Jack, if I... when we find out who did this..."

"I'll hold you back."

"Thanks, sorry-"

" No hard feelings," Jack gave a little smile "Doctor, the trail."

The Doctor nodded and turned around. "Time to get a move on. We don't have all day," The Doctor waved the sonic around and a beep sounded. "Come on Jack."

* * *

><p>"Doc stop," Jack grabbed hold of the Doctor's arm, "I heard something."<p>

The two waited. Noises could be heard and coming their way. "If Jack hadn't stopped me would had walk into the unknown individual," The Doctor thought. He admitted his mind was more focused on Martha and following this trail. He also knew guilt was one of his main motivations but there were other emotions driving him. The noise came closer and closer, and a shadow appeared.

"Weevil," Jack whispered. He stepped in front of the Doctor and pointed his gun, "If anything happens run. I'll try to hold them off."

"Remember Jack I can't die." The Doctor tried to push Jack to the side, but Jack wouldn't let him pass.

Jack looked at his friend. "Remember I can't either. Doc, have you seen a Weevil? They are nasty with big sharp teeth and -"

"With orange brown skin?"

"Yeah you seen one?"

The Doctor pointed straight ahead. Jack faced forward. Standing in front of them was a Weevil. The Weevil hissed, growled, snarled, and flex its claws. Jack looked behind him. Nothing. Then the Weevil began to howl. The noise was short but chilling.

"Lets-"

"Look at me Jack. No. Only one way to go and that forward. Do you trust me?" Jack looked at the Doctor, "put that gun down. You're making him and me nervous." The Doctor stepped in front of Jack. Then two more Weevils showed up.

The Doctor held his sonic tighter. "If I have to fight I will." he thought.

"Oooh! Company! I'm the Doctor. The nice man beside me is Jack. "Smile but don't show your teeth that would be considered a threatening gesture."the Doctor whispered. He turn to the head Weevil and smiled, "Nice teeth you have," Then his smiled disappeared.

"Get Out Of My Way," he said in a stern voice.

A few seconds passed and the two Weevils turned around and ran away. The first one they met hissed and growled. The Doctor stepped forward. Jack followed and looked around. There wasn't much room on the platform. He took a look into the sewer water rushing by them. He hoped the water was deep. If things went wrong he could push himself and the Doc into the water. Weevils couldn't swim.

But the first Weevil didn't move, it took another step. It looked directly at the Doctor and roared. The sound was savage and animalistic. "Jack don't move." The Doctor never took his eyes off the Weevil. ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The Doctor roar back.

Jack was amazed that the skinny man could make such a sound. It sounded like it came from a deep place. It was ferocious, harsh, and brutal. He could hear the rage and anger. The Weevil quickly stepped back, and bowed his head. and began to make whimpering sounds. Then the Weevil turned around and ran around the corner.

Jack turned to the Doctor . The face was blank but his eyes were ablaze. The Doctor noticed Jack and gave his usual manic smile. His eyes now back to his normal shade. "I feel better." the Doctor said, "That went well. We'd better wait awhile. Give them some distance between us and them. Jack don't stare at me like that. You have seen me mad before," The sonic beeped, and the Doctor turned around and walked forward. Jack blinked a few times, shook his head, and followed. Jack took a breath through his mouth. He wasn't a religious man, but who ever was involved was going to need to call on a higher power to protect themselves from the Doctor.

"We're close," the Doctor picked up his speed.

"Doctor wait," The Doctor disappeared around a corner, "Damn fool," thought Jack. When Jack reached the Doctor, his restless friend was standing still and looking down.

" What's wrong?"

"I think I've found Martha attacker," He pointed down.

Jack shone his flashlight on the ground, "Weevils, couldn't happen to a better guy."

* * *

><p>"The body you found was a hit man for hire Randell Misen," Tosh read from the computer screen. "Interpol and MI-5 have been looking for him."<p>

"Hit man." Jack mused. He placed the towel over his shoulder, and stood by Tosh and looked at the screen, "But he didn't kill Martha. We know he sprayed something in her face," He turned to Tosh.

"Did you find anything around him down in the sewer?"

"Nothing. Do I smell good?" Jack asked Tosh. He lower his head so she could smell his hair.

Tosh blushed and smiled, "You smell handsome. I'll try to get more information."

"Great. Gwen and Mickey are headed to his hotel. Found a key card in his pocket. My tech genius you are wonderful," Jack kiss the top of Tosh head.

"Can I get a paid raise?"

"I think about it."

The Doctor reviewed his actions in the sewers. He wasn't really himself. He had taken risks before, but confronting that Weevil was foolish. Thank Rassilon Jack was there. So many emotions, not just guilt. The Doctor shook his head. There wasn't time for that. He hated loss. He had just lost Donna but to lose Martha, that touched a nerve. The Doctor felt lousy for leaving Martha . Ianto was there to keep her company, but he felt a duty to her. She needed him. He thought he had a lead to some answers. He prayed he didn't run into Francine, before he reached his room. On cue Francine appeared. Headed his way. He cursed. He was about to go into a room the TARDIS provided, but was stopped.

"Doctor." spoke Francine.

The Doctor looked up and put on a smile. "Mrs. Jones, how are you? Is that tea. I love tea." He looked closer into the cup she was holding. "Do you put real sugar or artificial sweetener . Of course I've been in the sewer . There this sugar-"

"My daughter is in a coma. How am I supposed to feel? Out in the sewers,why?" He saw her crinkle her nose a little. He was grateful she was to polite to mention the smell.

"I was following a lead. Don't worry Martha wasn't left alone," he quickly added.

"I saw. Excuse me,I have to get Tish and Clive some tea," She move around him, giving him space between them and walk away.

"Mrs. Jones, wait please."

"What is it?" She stopped and turned around.

He hesitant. "We both care about Martha. Why can't we end this hostility. I do like you. I see your personality many times when I traveled with Martha," He quickly added, "I mean your tough but caring nature."

"Doctor, I appreciate your helping Martha. I really do, but... I have to get some tea." Francine walked away.

He gave a sigh and quickly headed to his room

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon<strong>

"So where's the great doctor? He late," Owen sipped his coffee

"He'll be here. Owen keep the sarcastic wit to yourself," said Jack.

" Looks like someone wants to make a good impression."

"Owen!"

"How's Martha?" asked Gwen

Owen's smile fell,"Stable but no change."

There was uncomfortable silence.

Jack munched one of the muffins Ianto had bought for the group. There was also a bunch of bananas for the Doctor. Jack was glad his friend was getting along with his team and vice versa. He was worried about Ianto. The calm man seemed off his game. He had a hunch what bothered Ianto. Jack was talking to him this morning before they were interrupted. He knew the Doctor was masking his feeling and there was more under the surface. Owen and the Doctor's first meeting didn't end well, but when it came to the medical stuff they hit it off. Plus having Mrs. Jones in his TARDIS forced him out more than he would like.

"Jack , there better be bananas up there," yell the man from Gallifrey.

Everybody turned to the conference room's entrance. Gwen saw a skinny tall mam with wild hair. Tosh saw the man she had met long ago with a different face. Owen was peeved and revered the man rich in medical knowledge. Ianto saw old memories.

"Ooh bananas!" the Doctor grabbed a banana and peel the fruit and took a bite. Then flop in the chair at the head of the table.

"Ianto brought them," Jack said then looked at Ianto.

"Thanks Ianto"

"You're welcome"

"Okay lets get started. Gwen, Mickey found anything at the hotel?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. No cell phones, not even a wallet. All that was left was a duffel bag of clothes," said Gwen.

"Witnesses?" ask the Doctor.

"We checked no one saw anyone suspicious enter his room. The maids said they saw no one enter. The only thing we learnt was he order no one to enter his room. There were no unusual readings either." Mickey added.

"Tosh any more info on our hit man?" Jack inquired

A picture of the hit man appeared on the screen.

"Randell Misen. Professional assassin. Seven known aliases. I was able to find four bank accounts attached to him. Then I found something, both the coma victims' families and Mr. Misen," she pointed at the picture on the screen, "Are being paid by the same person. An Alec Langley, but he's not real."

"What do you mean?" Owen ask.

"Alec Langley has an address, birth certificate, cell phones bills, bank accounts, credit cards, and taxes everything a person needed to prove their existence. He doesn't exist. He's made up. The picture is somebody else. I cross referenced "'s" picture. The picture belongs to a Edmond Billingford in Newport."

" I was able to go to his work address," Gwen said, "The supervisor , co-workers no one recognized the name or the picture."

"Are you sure the building wasn't a Torchwood front.?" The Doctor asked coldly.

"No, I checked." Jack glanced sideways at the Doctor.

Tosh spoke up: "There's heavy duty security around this account and only this account. So far the Swiss don't seem to know that someone is in their system . I was able to break in and follow the data trial. but who ever created the security around this account is bouncing the signal around thousand of proxy severs, routers and even networks. I have a program trying to find the origins of the signal but it will take time."

"English please for the rest of us," Owen remarked.

"There is a lot of breadcrumbs I will have to follow."

"Whoever it is could be using thousands of computers all over the world," Mickey said.

"Tosh, you and Mickey can use the TARDIS' computer." spoke the Doctor.

Tosh looked surprised. "Thank you, Doctor." said Tosh. "Yeah thanks Doctor." Mickey said.

Jack sighed, "Owen, what about the virus?"

"Genetically engineered virus. Real sophisticated. Whoever made this is a genius. Whoever funded it has a lot of money. The Doctor said he nerve seen anything like this in this century." Owen nodded to the Doctor..

A 3D image popped up on the screen of the virus and Martha's brain. The Doctor's eyes welled up seeing the virus spread out across the brain like spatter of paint. Connected by its own nerve fibers. He willed back his tears. He hoped nobody had turned in his direction.

The Doctor spoke up: "On the right is the virus. As everybody knows. Its a hybrid of alien and human DNA. The human DNA is easy to identify. Adrencorticotrophic hormone- "

"Human growth hormone" Owen interjected.

The Doctor gave Owen a look then turned back towards the group. " As I was saying, it's also covered with a thin, strong layer of cartilage. There's also a bunch of junk DNA which I suspect are to be activated for future use."

"Umm I'm not a doctor," Ianto pointed to the screen, "but when the body is invaded shouldn't the white blood cells be attacking the virus?"

"Great deduction Sherlock," Owen murmured, "the virus secretes the same hormones as the white blood cells. It's wearing a invisibility cloak."

"Owen's right. We did some tests," The Doctor continued, "Trying to unmask the virus I was able to stop the virus from secreting the hormones with a dose of Vetollapbullum, it's a drug from Netavic 88 that can stop the flow of hormones in certain viruses. But in this case, only for a few seconds. With the same drug Owen was able to stop the virus from producing the hormones but the white blood cells couldn't penetrate the virus's cell wall. This virus was made on Earth. The technique is sophisticated for this planet, but still primitive everywhere else. "

"More of a Frankenstein virus, I'd say."Owen commented.

"Can't you just pump in more Vetollapbullum?" asked Tosh.

"Too much Vetollapbullum would kill a human,"said the Doctor, "Owen and I are still trying to concoct something in the meanwhile."

"What about surgery?" Gwen asked. For a second she thought she saw the Doctor's face change.

"Even with my medical equipment," The Doctor's voice was somber, "Surgery would be too risky. The virus has based itself at Martha's spinal cord, and brain stem. It 'd be like cutting a three headed snake that can regenerate its head." I know there's an answer out there..."

Jack briefly touch the his friend's hand and pulled back.

"Mickey, Tosh finish the hunt . Gwen and Ianto make a list of Britain's highest skill geneticists and who ever has the money to fund this. I'm visit the Joneses, kept them in the know.

"Owen I could use your help. " said the Doctor.

"Great where to?"

"The Med Bay and bring the reports on the tests we conducted. Please."

"The nurses said I get my karma." Owen quietly grumbled out of the ear shot of Jack and the Doctor. He headed to the lab.

"Ianto will you-" Jack asked.

"Get fish and chips for Mickey, Gwen, and Tosh. Pizza for everyone else. Doctor would you like something?" Inato asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "Not hungry."

"Be careful." Jack said.

"I will." Ianto exit the room.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood in the Med Bay alone. Everyone was asleep or gone home. It had been a frustrating day. The usually manic grinning Galliifreyan wore a cheerless look on his face. He felt the TARDIS trying to sooth him<p>

"_The answer will come it always do."_

"_Thanks but I don't know about this time," He replied mentally._

"_As long as you don't get yourself killed the answer will come."_

"_I had to follow the trail. I've been in much worse danger," He knew being mad at his TARDIS wasn't right but..._

"_Getting kill won''t help Martha," She gave him a gentle mental thumping._

"_Fine, you made your point. Thank you for watching Martha this morning and opening up the garden and the entrainment room for the Joneses. "_

"_You're welcome."_

The Doctor rubbed his head and walked over to Martha's bedside. He gave a quick look at her chart and the automatic blood pressure. Her readings read normal, but he wanted to check her blood pressure manually. The Doctor grabbed the stethoscope and put them on. The silence was making him uncomfortable. So he did what he did best, talked.

"Your family is here, but of course you know that,"the Doctor grabbed the blood pressure cuff and tightened the strap around her upper arm, " your mother hasn't kill me, yet." a little smile appeared but soon quickly went away, "You can't hear me," he thought. He place the stethoscope disk under the cuff and above the inside of her upper arm. Then gave a few quick squeezes of the attached pump.

"Jack's here too. Don't worry he's being a good boy. Your mother loves Jack. Well everybody loves Jack and vice versa," the gauge was checked and he agave a release of the pump. He listened. Then checked the gauge again. "Blood pressure normal," He unstrapped the blood pressure cuff and put the stethoscope in his pocket. He checked the 3D image of the EEG machine. Brain waves were stable and everything else was fine. Even in her coma Martha was in good health. No brain deterioration. Except for the virus, there was healthy brain activity. Steady heart beat. He was grateful she didn't require a ventilator.

The Doctor moved the chair the TARDIS provided closer to her bedside and sat down. He put his hands behind his head, crossed his long legs, and stared at the ceiling. The Doctor knew he treated Martha terribly. He ignored her or compared her to Rose. Rose. He placed her on a pedestal stool she never deserved to be placed on. Martha wasn't second best. He thought. She was fantastic, caring, stubborn, courageous, smart and loyal. That was what he loved the most about her. The willingness to help anyone in need and even to put herself in danger to help them. Even a stupid Time Lord. Martha never really needed him it was he who needed her. He wasn't surprise she left. He let out a breath. He didn't want her to leave, but what could he do? Her family needed her and she was fed up with him. He understood what she was saying about Vicky, but he thought she deserved better . Plus he had no right to ask her to stay. But he did learn from her and learn to treat his companions better and made sure they knew he welcomed their presence. He thoughts raced back to the last time he talked to her . At the time he was still upset about losing Donna, but it gave him no right to yell at her. She was trying to help. He had acted like a major prat. That was Martha, always thinking of other people before herself. He remembered the kinds words she offered after the Dalek got away in old New York. Ever since he first saw her at Royal Hope he saw her compassion. "Maybe that's why I open up to her on New New York. While he poured his hearts out,she just sat there and listened. He had hardly knew this woman and he was spilling out so much. Stuff he couldn't tell Rose. Martha just sat there. Didn't ask any questions nodded a few times. When he got to the part about the Time War the Doctor remembered. He was having trouble telling the rest of his story. Martha held his hand. She didn't claim to know what it was like to battle Dakels or she understood his pain. She was just there. Like she had always been. He knew his guilt was his current motivations and other feelings he couldn't place right now. It was so easy to talk to Martha. Somehow her sweet smile, her brown eyes were so open so was her heart. His cheeks blushed in shame. She didn't ask for much. After defeating Lazarus, he remember how she quietly but firmly demanded to be treated better and come on as a full companion . She didn't scream or beg or threaten to report him or have a hissy fit. Secretly he was happy to give in to her demands. He always wanted her to come along. She was clever and had before proven herself time and time again. But he regretted saying that she wasn't replacing Rose. He was in a bad place then.. Even then deep within himself he knew he could trust her with his life, his secrets, and maybe his hearts.

"Martha," he sat up, "I'm not giving up . Do what you do best, fight. I'll find a way. I promise." He said with conviction. "Even if I have to break the rules of time if need be. I will," suddenly Martha stopped breathing like she was trying to catch her breath. The Doctor hold his breath. He bounded out of his chair and ran to get the BVM airbag. Then as quickly, her breathing returned to normal. The Doctor stood shocked. He moved to Martha and checked the monitors. Everything read as normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ. This is a long chapter. I know you guys wanted a Martha or the Doctor chapter , but this is a little side trip. ** **I want to thank Persiflage for being my beta reader. She really helped this story be readable. Any mistakes are mine. Please review.**

The Third Day

**Late afternoon**

The woman walked through the richly decorated hall to her father's study. As she walked, she spoke on her mobile phone.

"Everything been shut down? Good. No this isn't going to last long. Tell them their boss is giving them a holiday for their good work. Paid." Fiona paused and listened. She licked her lips. She felt her stomach tighten, her blood pressure rise, and a dull pain behind her eyes. She needed no resistance, not today, not now, "Lie if necessary, just don't raise any suspicion." "or we'll all feel the boss' wrath,"she thought. "I will call you back when this blows over. Goodbye." Fiona disconnected her call. She knocked on the door. No response. She turned the knob and slowly walked in the room.

"Father?" She looked around the huge room. She noticed a rectangle box on his grand oak desk. She came in farther and saw the old man staring out the window. It was hard to read his face. "He seems to be in a sour mood," she thought.

"Father." Fiona spoke a little louder. She checked her planner. "Your meeting is in 35 minutes." Fiona closed the big oak door and the planner. She heard her father sighed and saw him rub his face.

"Is it done?"

"Yes." she said. She stood at attention. She was waiting for the storm to come.

Her father turn to faced his daughter. "Bloody hell! The virus was so close to perfection!"

"I know. It will not last long. I promise."

"It bloody not. Fiona you know I'm not a patient man."

" Yes, father." She walked to her father and closed the distance between them. " Why didn't you tell me your tie came loose." She began to redo his tie. He grumble for a few seconds, but became silent and still. After a few seconds of silence, her father spoke:

"Why did you change my orders? She felt his eyes on her.

Fiona kept her eyes on the tie. "What orders?"

He grabbed her wrist. "Look at me." His voice became hard.

Fiona looked up and stopped tying the tie. His clear, old, and aged gray eyes were as hard as his voice.

"My orders to kill one of those Torchwood people. I got a call from Dillingham that one of our "enforcers" did not report back. We were lucky he made sure nothing could be traced back to us. He also enquired about the changes to my original orders. Why did you do that?"

"You're hurting me." She struggled from his grasp.

"Don't make me repeat myself ." He still hold her wrist, and move his face closer to her's.

"I was trying to protect you," she lied. "Jack Harkness. He heads the Cardiff Torchwood. The Torchwood with the Rift Manipulator. He's not like the others. He can't be bribed. He's not stupid. He is loyal to his crew and they are loyal to him. If you had killed one of his people he wouldn't have stopped until he brought the killer to justice. Didn't you read the reports I gave you? At least right now he's busy trying to save his friend."

"He has a sample of the virus"

Fiona tried to calmed herself down. Father had never physically hurt her before. She took some deep breaths, in a calm voice she answered: " If he knew it was us, we'd have heard something now, Father." She placed a hand on his shoulder. Her father stared at her for a few seconds then let go of her wrist. Fiona stepped back and rubbed her wrist. She stopped and began to finish the tie. "So who did he infect?"

"Dillingham said from the CCTV footage and some facial recognition software the person was someone named Martha Jones."

Fiona was sure the name sound familiar. "There done. " Fiona smoothed out the tie and straightened his collar. Her father moved to straighten his suit. and walked to his desk. She watched him sit down in his chair, tilt it back, and intertwine his fingers. He turned to look at her.

"Fiona." He paused. "I'm reassigning you. When Project Mars is reopened Dillingham is taking your job. Also he will oversee the takeover of Cardiff Torchwood. Don't worry, you will still take care of the estate and my business."

Fiona was shocked. She been loyal to his cause since the beginning. She didn't do this because she believed in his cause or agreed with his decisions. She hated this job. She wished they never gone down this road. " Dillingham can't be trusted and Torchwood is my project. I thought of it and I have been managing the project since the beginning. No one knows those people better than me. I gathered the information like daily habits and personal history. I got the blueprints. I have sent out spies to watch them. You even approved of the plan to infiltrate! The Torchwood team is just a hiccuped in Project Mars, I swear. I promise Torchwood will be yours next month."

The old man sighed and sat back up. " I admit, Fiona, you have done a wonderful job so far , but I need someone who is able to make hard decisions and to follow my orders to the letter. I let you defy me, A little change here, a little change there. I know you are giving money to those coma victims' families. I let you do that's. Personally I think that stupid and risky. I know you did it because you feel guilty. You care. That was always your nature. I thought you grew a spine, like your sister, but I was wrong. What you did, changing my orders to kill, I can't allow that."

" Jack Harkness-

"Jack Harkness and his team can go to hell for all I care!" he shouted. He slammed the desk with his fist. "I have read the reports!"

Fiona jumped a little she has been waiting for the storm to come but not about this. She noticed the box flopped open. Three pebbles fell out. All of them black. The stones shone in the sunlight..

"I thought you developed the stomach for this work!" He kept yelling and he stood up. He didn't seem to realize the box had fallen open. Her father's breathing was hard and rugged. Then his breathing slowed. " But I was wrong,"he said in a quieter voice. He sat back down.

"I can do better," Fiona was shaking slightly and twiddled her thumbs. She bowed her head. "I promise! I just- I just want to protect you," she pleaded.

The old man wiped his face with a handkerchief. His face was red with anger. They both stayed silent. Fiona dared not look up. By now she was used to her father's anger. But even now, at 27, he could still scare her. She came here not to remind him of his meeting but about the missing money.

"Look at me." her father barked.

Fiona lifted up her head and placed her hands behind her back. She took a deep breath and spoke."Is that the reason 10 million pounds is missing?" She pointed at the box.

Her father smiled. Gathered up the black stones, and closed the box."Yes" He patted the box.

"Where did it come from? I don't remember a box coming to the estate?"

"Legitimate alien technology. Don't worry the shields are active. Torchwood can't sense this. Put your hands over them."

Fiona hesitated at first, but she needed to regain his trust. Personally she was always wary around alien technology, but she did what she was told . Instantly she felt a vibration or electrical energy coming form the stones. She saw the hairs on her arms standing up. She pulled back her hands.

"I think it's a new form of energy. He was still smiling.

"Where did it come from?"

"Let me say it came from people with a different "philosophy" than us Britain's. As I told you before we're at war Fiona. We need to gather as much technology as possible. He closed the box, "It's time for my meeting?" He packed the box in his private safe.

"Do you mean terrorists?" Her father didn't answer. She got her answer.

Fiona was staring at the box. Then looked at her father,"Yes, I got the papers and your briefcase... I understand you need someone who can do the job." She returned a smile.

He kissed her on the cheek. " Thank you for understanding. You are still needed. He walked out the study.

Fiona stood there and let out a big breath. She was dazed by what had happen. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" Fiona looked at the mobile screen. A name appeared: Talbot, "What do you want?" Fiona was annoyed.

"Is that how you talk to your lover?"a smooth voice said.

Fiona pulled a face before speaking, and spoke into the mobile. "I'm not your lover any more."

"Is this call secured?"

"Yes," she sighed.

My wife is out. Want to come over?" he cooed.

"What do you want Talbot? I don't have time," She began to gather the papers and folders into the briefcase.

Talbot dropped the amorous voice."I want my money."

"Why?Doesn't my father pay you enough?" She locked the briefcase and headed out of the study.

A pause. "Lucinda is going to divorce me. I need that "special money." Now."

"I can't do that. You know the deal. You will receive the money until your service is no longer needed." Finally, his rich wife had seen the light.

"Lucinda kicked me out of the house. I don't have access to the joint account. "

"Don't you have a personal account?" She was walking down the hall.

"Yes, but not enough to pay for a decent lawyer or food. She already has a team of lawyers on my arse. Damn her parents."

"No." She was about to end the call when Talbot shouted. She stopped walking.

"I tell, about everything. About the virus, the coma victims, what your father been doing. I know there are people who don't agrees to your father's ways of doing things."

"Then your service with us will be "terminated. I let my father know."

"I have copies of your "research". Do the names Allard Newbury, Wellesley Bleden, and Lane Edwin ring a bell? Give me my money and you can have the copies back."

Fiona recognized those names. He shouldn't know those names. "Bloody bastard! "Where-"

"From your brown briefcase. I want my money." Talbot disconnected the call.

Fiona put her face in her hands. She wanted to cry , but this was not the time. She rubbed her eyes and looked in a nearby mirror to make sure her hair and makeup was still in place. She took a deep breath, activated the alarm system, "I can deal with this. Father doesn't have to know," she thought. Then she headed out the door.

NIGHT TIME

_Fiona ran down on the pavement toward somewhere. Father wanted his tea now and they had run out. She looked up at the sky. The clouds looked black and angry. She ran faster. She was aware that she was wearing all white. White skirt, blouse, and jacket with white heels and stockings. She got to the door and turned the knob. It didn't open. It began to rain. She looked up at the sky as the thunder roared. She pulled harder but the door wouldn't bulge. She looked down and noticed red spots on her dress. Blood. The red raindrops fell harder and more frequently. She pounded on the door, but nobody came. Suddenly, the door opened and a big gush of blood came through the door. She was swept away and left in the middle of the street. The blood came to her waist and covered the whole street. She was alone. Fiona waded to the nearest high object: the roof of a car. Then she heard a voice. "You kill me." whispered the mysterious voice. Fiona looked around there was nobody. She moved forward to the car. "Killer," a different voice whispered. Still alone. She kept on . In the deep pool of blood something brushed against her leg. She stopped, then kept moving. "Just a few inches," she thought. Then something grabbed hold of her leg. She tried to shake off whatever it was. Then something grabbed onto her left leg. A hand shot up in front of her. Fiona screamed and tried to move but couldn't. Another arm and another shot up from under the blood. The fingers flexed. There were rows upon rows of arms. She clawed and scratched at the arms to free herself but they hung onto her. She was pulled down once, twice. She reached for the car. The third pull brought her under._

Fiona gave a short shriek, opened her eyes, and sat straight up. She tried to calm herself down, and rubbed her eyes. Fiona looked at her sleeping pills, grabbed them and threw them across the room. The bottle landed with a soft thud on the floor. "I need some tea, no wine,"thought Fiona. She got out of bed, put on her dressing grown and headed to the wine cellar. She didn't bother to turn on the lights. She knew her way around her home. but she did disable the security alarm. "Nothing has changed in this place in years." She walked the long hallway. She always thought this house was too big even when there were four people living here, now there was only two.

She passed her father's study. She shiver and kept on moving. Past the kitchen, she headed down the cellar stairs. She passed her father's stock and headed to her own. She picked the first bottle she saw and went back to the kitchen. Fiona sat down, and poured herself a glass and took a long sip. She looked around the room. "This kitchen hasn't changed in years either, and this is where it all began."

**2 years and 4 months ago**

Fiona drove up the to the house. She was worried. She walked up to the door and noticed the small pile of newspapers on the doorstep. She tried her old key. The knob turned,. Walking into the entrance hallway of the old house, she looked around. It was quiet. Now she was really worried. Then she heard noises coming from the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she found her father. He was in his dressing gown. He had his back towards her and was too busy looking in the the ccupboards to notice her.

"Father."

He quickly turned around. Her father was wearing boxer shorts and an undershirt. His salt-and-pepper hair was unkempt. Fiona was shocked. In all her years, every morning he always came out properly dressed from his bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" He turned back to whatever he was doing.

"You didn't come to the funeral. I was worried about you." Fiona sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. "What are you looking for?"

"Tea."

"Can I help?" She started to get up.

" I can find my own tea in my own damn cupboards."

Still stubborn that was good to know. "Can I have some tea?"

"Yes." he said, Could you have lower your skirt a little lower, You look like a loose woman."

Fiona looked down at her skirt. The skirt covered her knees and everything else was conservative. She held her tongue she was used to this.

He produce another cup and hastily handed it to her.

"Found it and just in time."

The kettle whistled. Her father moved to the stove and prepared the cups. Fiona looked around the kitchen. There was a pile of dirty dishes in the sink, the floor was dirty with grime and spilled food and the garbage smelled. "It was true, father did fire the servants," she thought As she sipped her tea, her emotions wrestled inside her. She wondered if she could forgive him for his past mistakes: Even when she was young, she knew she was a disappointment to her father. She'd lost count of how many times he'd compared her to Yvonne. When their mum died of breast cancer, he became emotionally distant. Working all the time. She was twelve, Yvonne was seventeen. After that, the only time he ever paid attention to her was when she got into trouble, which was a lot. When she was older and he found out she had other ideas what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to be a teacher. He had other plans for her. He wanted her to work for this corporation. He thought she was to good, with her background to be a teacher. That was the one time she stood her ground. He ceased communication with her instantly. This was the first time they had spoken in three years. Fiona shoo away those thoughts That wasn't fair. He didn't know how to raise two girls. He was grieving and I had Yvonne. He looked pitiful. Could she give up her life in France? Yes. He needed her. That stuff was in the past.

"Excuse me."

She wasn't headed to the loo, but her father's bedroom. She was going to remove his razor and anything sharp.

**Present day**

Fiona took another sip of wine. She knew he resented her presence. He grumbled, made comments but accepted her presence. That night she came into the kitchen. She washed the dishes, took out the rubbish, washed the floor, and went out and bought some groceries. She had grown up with servants,

but with her exile she had grown up. She was no longer the sheltered daughter in the rich part of London. Fiona came back out of the memory, She savored another sip of wine. "What am I going to do?" she thought. She had to face the truth. Father was out of control. Her influence was slipping. It seemed he took another step to megalomaniac or was he already there? He had always ruled like a king. But now it was scary. Now Dillingham was taking her place. Part of her was relieved to lost her position when it came to the aliens business. What worried her was Dillingham was too much like her father, driven, assertive, and passionate about father's cause. He shared father's philosophy and methods. He would not hold father back. Talbot she couldn't care less about. She part of her hoped he would follow through on his threat, but father's spies would probably get to him first. She should had known the ex-psychologist was trouble. It hurt her to admit this but father must be stopped. What else was he was capable of? Murder yes. He'd already done that. Bribes and intimations, yes and yes. She looked around the kitchen, she couldn't believe this was the same man who kept vigil over her mum until she died. Fiona grabbed the bottle and glass and headed toward her room. She stopped at her father's bedroom. "this is where things went wrong..." she thought.

**2 years ago**

As the months passed he got worse. He stayed in bed, he slept more, he would refused calls from his friends, and did not got o work. Mostly he watched television. He wouldn't let anyone care for him except her. She brought doctors to examine him. She managed to get a psychiatrist to come to the house, but he refuse to speak to the man.

Fiona opened the curtains in her father's bedroom. She smiled as the sun streamed into the room. She turned to her father, as usual he was already awake.

"Father it's time for breakfast, what do you want?" She hoped he'd say something. When he didn't respond ( which was normal ) she gave up hope and reached for the remote, and turned on the television.

"Here your favorite channel. I know you watch the BBC news when I'm not in here." She turned to the news channel. " I'll be back." She was halfway across the room toward the door when she heard the reporter speak:

"I'm across the street from Royal Hope Hospital. Royal Hope Hospital has disappeared. The police will not talk to us. It is suspected that the hospital was blown up, but as you viewers can see, the surrounding buildings are not damaged." The camera panned to the surrounding buildings. None of the surrounding buildings showed damage. Then an image appeared of a huge hole in the ground, " the image seen now is where Royal Hope once stood," The reporter moved over to a crying women. "Do you know someone in the hospital?"

On camera was a woman . Fiona could see the tears stains on her face."My brother was in there. I was just talking to him. I mean, how can a hospital disappear?" The young woman turn away and began to cry again.

Fiona decided that was enough. She reached for the remote to change the channel but was stopped by her father's voice.

"Don't change that channel," he said.

She turned to her father. Her jaw dropped with shock. He hadn't spoken a complete sentence in months. Just yes and no. She put down the remote and sat in a chair near the bed. They watched the news all day. They watched any channel that told the story of the disappearing hospital. Periodically she glanced at her father. He was silent through whole thing. They watched the interviews people who had witnessed the event.. They watched the hospital return, and they watched the interviews with the people who were in the hospital when it disappeared. Then her father got up and headed to the loo. Before Fiona realized what was going on, her father had already closed the door. She rushed to it and pounded on the door, "Father, are you okay?" Quiet. The door opened, "What do you want? Can't a grown man get some privacy? Where's my razor? I can't find it." She stepped back in surprise. "There in my room." she stammered.

"Then don't stand there get it." He closed the door.

Fiona stood there, in shock she before turned away to get his razor. After giving back his razor, she paced in his room. She was holding her mobile debating whether to call Alastair, his friend. She cried; she'd never thought he'd come out of his current state. When the bathroom door opened, she wiped her tears away. He headed to his closet and start taking out clothes. "May I have some privacy please?"

"Sorry father." she headed out the room. It wasn't long before he came out.

"Fiona we have work to do." He began walking down the hall.

"Work?"

He turned around, "You saw the news." He move closer to his daughter. "That was alien technology at work. Bloody aliens think they can do anything to us. It's about time somebody stood up to them. Aliens killed Yvonne. I know Torchwood is on the case." He walked back down the hall.

"Where you going?'' Now she was concerned.

"To my office!" He kept walking.

She headed to her bedroom. She dialed Alastair's number, her father's closest friend. "He will know what to do." After the fourth ring the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Alastair, it's me Fiona. It's about father, he-"

"What's wrong?"

" He's up. He's walking around. Talking. He's his old self. But he's talking about aliens! How somebody needs to stand up to them. Fiona was about to cry again."He's completely mad! Then he started about something call Torchwood. That aliens killed Yvonne. I'm scared. What should I do?"

"Augustus told you about Torchwood? Fiona listen to me. Your father, he's not crazy. Aliens do exist. You have been watching the news about the missing hospital?"

"Yes but there is a logical explanation for it. Some kind of joke or an illusion. Are you serious? I thought I could trust you. You have-"

"I'm telling you the truth. Aliens do exist. Even your sister knew. I know it's hard to believe but you have to believe me, I'm telling you the truth. Remember when Big Ben was crashed into. Or when those mannequin came to life. That mass of people who threatened to jump off buildings. The big snowflake in the sky. Aliens. Fiona talk to your father. I have to go." Alastair disconnected the call.

Fiona just stood there. Aliens exist? Alastair was family. He wouldn't lie, not about something like this. She remembered those events, but never connected them to aliens. She search her memory. The big snowflake in the sky that was shot down. She thought it was some secret military aircraft. The mannequins that came to life. She thought it was some terrorist's plot. The spaceship that crashed into Big Ben, was real. Not some hoax. How could she have been so stupid ?

Fiona walked to her father's study and knocked on the door. When no response came she opened it. Father was on a call.

"Yes, she just came in. I'll talk to you later." He placed the phone handset in the cradle He looked up

Fiona swallowed hard. "How did Yvonne really died?"

"Fiona, come and sit down." They both moved to the couch and faced each other. " Alastair called me."

"I was worried."

He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. "Your sister died defending Torchwood"

"What's Torchwood?"

Torchwood is an secret organization whose duty is to defend the Earth against aliens and The Doctor. It's beyond the military or the U.N. or any other organization. Yvonne was the head of Torchowood One in London.

"That promotion she received a few year ago?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me about this? Your own family?"

" Fiona, even your mum didn't know. Plus,Yvonne was different. She was tough, smart, she had all the right qualities for Torchwood."

"So how did Yvonne die?"

"Two alien species invaded Torchwood and started at war within the building. Fighting for the right to conquer earth."

"Those tin men?" She'd believe the news reports that terrorists had managed to get psychotropic drugs into the water supply in Britain.

He nodded. "Yes, "Cybermen. that was one of them. She died defending our planet, but those filthy aliens killed her and a lot of good people." His voice became hard. He looked at his daughter. "While I was in bed, I felt so -so... Until I saw that news report about the missing hospital. When I saw those pictures of those crying families. I knew I couldn't let what happen to Yvonne happened again. Now I have a mission."

"What mission?"

"To defend the earth. We were lucky today no one got hurt in the hospital, but the next time we may not be so lucky."

"We?"

"We. You and I. We're gong to make sure nobody has to go through what we have gone through . Nobody is not going to mourn the death of their sister or brother, or daughter because some alien thinks he can attack us and get away with it."

Fiona thought. "Was he asking her to join him in his quest? He wanted to defend his planet. He was out of bed. He was talking and walking. For the last five months he had just mumbled and grumbled his words and lay there like a big sack of potatoes.

Fiona and look to her father, "Yes."

Of course it wasn't east. He thought he receive open arms from Torchwood and UNIT. The people from UNIT and Torchwood refused his help. It didn't matter he'd once serve in UNIT, and then joined Torchwood and had been making weapons for the military for years. They said they had it covered. When he voiced his ideas, they stopped returning his phone calls. He ranted about how Torchwood and UNIT had become soft and weak. How they were afraid to go to the next level. That didn't deter him and there was some who agreed with her father. He quickly found allies high and low who shared his world view, and with those people he decided to form his own organization. It wasn't before long they got copies of classified Torchwood and UNIT files. They bought the land in Salt Lake City, Utah where they located a bunker. It was hard to get into the bunker because of the cement. They were lucky the concrete covered the front entrance. It was a few feet but it wasn't long before they gained entrance into the bunker or its other name the Vault. She was in charge of finding and bringing back the former employees of the Vault. There were not many left, but those who came back helped in rebuilding the bunker. The bunker was a treasure trove of alien technology the computer files were recovered ( thank goodness). It wasn't long before they started testing and re-cataloging every technical and biological item in the underground site. When they began Project Mars, the scientists first tested it on rats and dogs, and then monkeys. Father felt animal testing wasn't enough and that they needed subjects with higher brain functions. She was against this, and tried to sway father to find another way but it was not use. He had made his decision. Father said the future subjects were dying for a good cause, that they were at war. Human testing began. The scientists ( except for Newbury) thought they were receiving donated brains and kidneys.

"Father this is wrong. These people didn't sign up for this."

"Sometimes you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet. Fiona, there's always collateral damage

"These people have families. Fathers, brother, sisters and mothers."

"Fiona I didn't make this decision lightly. " She heard an edge in his voice, "But if you can't do it, I'll find someone who can. I gave you Project Mars because I thought I could trust you."

"You can trust me."

"Fiona , what we are doing is the only thing that keeps me going. If I don't have this, what's the point in living?" His voice was now softer.

He had found her weak spot. This alien business seemed the only thing that kept him going. She did what she always did, she did as she was told.

**Present day**

"Yvonne why did you have to die? It should have been me." Fiona thought as she sat on her bed. After she learn about her sister death. She salvage the ruins to find her sister remains, but she was unsuccessful She remembered the video footage of the Battle of Canary Wharf. Every salvageable footage she watched. That was when she saw The Doctor. The skinny man was cute. Once she saw the footage of him she wanted to know everything about the fascinating and mysterious man. She read every U.N.I.T and Torchwood report her spies gave her. Fiona did not share the opinion of the other Torchwood members. She though The Doctor was a nice, somewhat crazy man who time and time again helped save the Earth. He wasn't a enemy, she considered him an ally. He didn't ask for money or great recognition. When he was done he just left. She didn't blame the Doctor for Yvonne death. She knew father had plans for The Doctor, but what she did not know. Fiona took her last slip of wine and lay on the bed. "Martha Jones... Martha Jones... that name sounds familiar." she thought. She went to the secret compartment behind the bookcase and opened the foot steel vault door. Walking in to the vault, she went through the files. Looking through the papers , she stopped at Ianto Jones's file "He could been a asset if they got to him before he went to work for Jack." she continued, and came to Martha Jones's file. She looked through her notes. She had heard about Martha Jones from one of the Master's former human assistants who was on the Valiant during The Year That Never Was. She could have joined their little group. One of her spies was assign to do a recon mission to see if Martha shared their "philosophy" Her family was held by the Master for a whole year. She must have faced horrible condition. Walked the world for over a year. Laughed in The Master's face. Defeated the Master with only words. Didn't subscribe to her father's philosophy. That young woman didn't deserve her fate. She closed the vault and went back to bed. She knew her nightmares were her subconscious talking to her. She knew her father was out of control. Could she go against her father? How would he react? She thought for a minute . He would kill her. Make it look like an accident. She should have stopped him when he ordered the death of Lucy Saxon. She should have stopped him when he began Project Mars. She also had blood on her hands. Could she betray her father? What made him more dangerous was why he wanted Torchwood Cardiff. He wanted the Rift Manipulator to first bring Yvonne back and to use it to fight aliens. She wasn't a scientist but she knew he was playing with fire. Even with that knowledge, she started to begin the takeover of Torchwood Cardiff. She did it to finally gain father's favor once and for all. To show him she was just as smart and capable as Yvonne. She knew it was crazy competing with a ghost. But Fiona saw it as the only way to receive father love. She didn't like what she had to do to takeover Torchwood, but what other choice did she have?

She did have a choice. There was more important things than father's love and recognition. The nightmare wouldn't stopped until she stop her father. She had blood on her hands, and she was just as guilty. But if she kept silent more people would die and she couldn't have that on her conscience. She wanted her sister back but not at the cost of innocent lives. Fiona got dressed and headed outside to her car. She was going to stop her father, and help Jack anyway she could.

**Author Note: Yvonne mention in this chapter is the same Yvonne Hartman. (Who appeared in season 2 episode 12 and 13 "Army of Ghosts" and "Doomsday". Yvonne was the head administrator of Torchwood London. The same Torchwood attacked at Carney Wharf. Also the bunker mention in this chapter , was the same bunker shown in season 1 episode 6 "Dalek".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note**:**I'm** s**orry** **for the long wait. I would like to thank any new readers. I hope you will like this chapter. I want to thank Persiflage for being my beta reader. She really helped this story be readable. Please review.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who.**

Martha woke up. She didn't know what woke her up, but the screams outside caught her attention. Looking out of a large window, Martha saw terrified and injured Japanese people and the Toclafane. Martha ducked. "What the bleeding hell?" she thought. She knew where she was;she was in Japan. She looked around at her surrounding and saw she was in an abandoned cafe; the Japaneses characters on the window conform it. Martha started to trembled and cried. This was the worst scenario so far. In other scenarios she was almost burned as a witch, chased in a hedge maze by a butcher knife widely Master, and had to attended the wedding of the Doctor and Joan Redfern. The burning of Japan still haunted her. She could get past the other atrocities she saw that year, but Japan was burnt into her mind. She had kept much of the pain to herself because of her family. Her family needed her at the time and their well being was more important. Also, her friends couldn't understand. Sometime, after Martha left the Doctor and TYTNW ; Martha and Jack began to meet about every two weeks. During one of their meet ups at her apartment, Jack asked about Japan. At first, she pretended she was fine, and said she had put Japan behind her. But after she finish that sentence, Martha started crying. Jack just hugged her and let her weep. All the feelings she had kept bottle up inside was now open. Jack had lived a dangerous life, and knew the realities it produce. She was grateful for his support, friendship, and good nature. Martha was also grateful to have someone to talk to about that lost year. Martha was frozen in place because of the fear that gripped her. She wanted the screams to stop, but they continued. After a few minutes of crying, Martha got up the nerve to look out of the window. People ran and screamed for their lives; the Toclafane whizzed back and forth in the street. The Black Shadow was walking the pavement as if he was on a Sunday stroll. Martha narrowed her eyes. "That sod," she thought. Martha tried not to think badly of people, but she wish the Black Shadow would get zapped. Right then, a high pitch scream traveled the street, but was instantly silent. Martha quickly ducked down again.

" I can't go out there," thought Martha, "Not here." A Toclafane might spot her or might not. The thought of making the cafe her new home looked very good. Every scenario she was thrown in was different. The few rules she learned while in her mind were few. One, for the most part people ignored her. She could screamed and yelled in a crowd of two thousands and nobody would paid her attention. Two, she could become the center of attention and that was bad. The attention was always negative. Usually, the mob or crowd wanted to harmed her. Three, the scenarios always ended badly for her. The Black Shadow might appeared, or not but every situation had his stamp. " I have to get to the Black Shadow, or I'll never get out of this nightmare," Martha took some deep breaths, gave herself a pep talk, and exited the cafe. At least this time she was in casual clothes and had shoes. Buildings were burning and people were bloodied and running for escape. There was ash everywhere. She easily spotted the Black Shadow, and began to follow him. She kept her eyes on him and only him, but it was hard. She gritted her teeth so not to scream because of the carnage around her. Suddenly, a young man ran into her. She looked at the young man and saw that part of his face was burnt off. She screamed in surprise. He yelled in Japanese and gestured wildly. Abruptly, the man dropped before her, and Martha caught him in her arms She gently laid him down on the pavement.. He weighed less than she expected. She looked for a bench or something to lay the man on, but there was nothing. . Out of habit she checked his pulse. He was dead. She couldn't help but grieve for the man. He was so young, around Leo's age. She gently laid down his head on the pavement and closed his eyes. While doing that, movement caught her eye. Martha saw the Black Shadow run across the street and go into a clothes shop. She followed. " You're not getting away from mister," Martha thought. When Martha enter the shop, there was no clothes , but a forest. She looked behind her, but there was no door. The door and a Japan in flames had disappeared.

* * *

><p>The forest was dense. Big tree trunks and fallen logs litter the forest floor, and branches and their leaves hang low. It was hard to travel through the forest, but Martha kept on. The animal noises scared her, but she was determined. She swore she heard every noise possible. Bears, tigers, lions, and wolves. Martha was frustrated, she had lost track of the Black Shadow a few yards back, and didn't know if she was walking in circles. " STOP SREAMING! CAN'T I JUST HEAR MYSELF THINK JUST FOR A SECOND!" She screamed. When her breathing returned to a normal rhythm, she noticed the silence. She heard no animal sounds. Martha heard a twig snap to her right and spotted some movement. "The Black Shadow," she thought. She raced towards the sound and spotted the black cloak . The Black Shadow noticed her, and he ran. Martha dashed off in his direction . She hopped over logs and ducked below branches, but no matter how hard she ran the Black Shadow was still out of reach. He disappeared for a few minutes, but Martha was sure she was on the right track. A few minutes later, Martha was out of the forest, and out on a hill. Sprawling in front of her, down the hill, she saw a large English country estate. She spotted the Black Shadow down the hill, heading towards the large estate.<p>

"This is not funny!" she shouted.

The Black Shadow never looked back.

When Martha entered the estate; she was greeted with music. She was uneasy. She was wary how she be treated in this era. Will the people ignore her or noticed her. She didn't know. The hallway was decorated in a Regency style. Golden candle sticks sat on a freshly polished hall table. Portraits hung in stylish frames. Martha followed the music. She entered a grand ballroom. Hundreds of ladies and gentleman danced in their finest garments. The ballroom was huge, and she couldn't see the Black Shadow where she stood. She found a chair and stood on it to get a better view. It was magical to watch so many people in the fine clothing dancing with elegance. "It's like being in a Jane Austen movie," she thought. Suddenly she spotted the Black Shadow. As the guests dance their elaborate steps, he smoothly navigated through the dancing people. Martha noticed a door across the room. She hopped off the chair and pushed her way through the dancing couples. When she got to the door, Martha noticed a empty tray on a table. She picked it up. Martha went through the door , and spotted her target exiting the room already.. She pursued him.

"Martha," called a voice. The owner of the voice grabbed her arm.

Martha turned and saw the Doctor wearing black breeches, a white shirt, waistcoat, and tailcoat with a white neck cloth in place. Colin Firth as Mr. Darcy didn't stand a chance to the Doctor. Martha's heart did a flip.

"Martha will you honor me with a dance?" the Doctor did a bowed, but still held her arm.

"Here's my dream come true," thought Martha, "but I have a bloke to chase."

"Sorry Doctor, but I'm busy."

"Busy, with what? Don't you want to dance with me? Come on Martha." he kissed her hand. "Make me the happiest man in England." He began to lead her to the ballroom.

"Let go of my arm!" Now his grip was tight.

"Not until you dance with me." The Doctor led them both to the door.

Martha looked at the door the Black Shadow had just entered. She had to get away. "Doctor" Martha cooed.

The Doctor stopped and turned to her."What is it?" His grip loosen"

Martha batted her eyelashes, "Before we dance in front of everybody can we have a private dance. Just us. Pretty please." She gave a little pout.

The Doctor smiled and let go of her arm. "May I have a kiss for this private dance?"

"Of course." She smiled in return.

The Doctor went in for the kiss. With her arms freed Martha swung the tray and hit the Doctor in the head. He fell down with a thud.

"Sorry Doctor" Martha rushed to the other door.

* * *

><p>When Martha went through the door. She wasn't Regency Britain anymore , but a room with expose pipes and fluorescent lights above her, and a laminated floor. She looked behind her: the door had vanished. This room looked familiar , but she couldn't identify the place. She walked slowly. She heard talking ahead and hid behind a corner. Two men in security uniform walked past her. Martha recognized the clothing. She was on the Valiant.<p>

Since Martha boarded the Valiant, she hadn't seen another person. The only sounds she heard were her own footsteps and whatever ran through the pipes. That unnerved her. "Right now I settle for a guard anybody," she sighed. She had lost track of the Black Shadow again since she boarded the Valiant. Right then someone laughed. Martha turned around and saw the Black Shadow running into the hall, then turn a corner; she followed. After some twists and turns, Martha ran up some stairs and passed through a door and found herself on the observation deck of the Valiant. The room was empty. With caution Martha stepped into the room. This was the last place she wanted to be. She hesitated at the bottom of the stairs of the observation deck. Martha was aware what lay beyond the deck: the plank. She'd heard stories about the plank. The Master would force people to walk the plank to their deaths. Now Martha's heart was really beating. "Martha you can do this." Martha slowly walked up the stairs and looked outside. Standing on the plank stood the Black Shadow; like always his back face her. She walked to the end of the plank "There's nowhere to run!" she yelled. The Black Shadow didn't turn to face her. His black cloak blowing in the wind. " I'm not scare of you either!" Still the Back Shadow didn't move. " what is this guy's deal?" thought Martha. Then the Black Shadow leaped off the plank into the air. Martha walked a little farther up the plank to see the Black Shadow getting smaller and smaller. Martha placed her head into her hands and took deep breaths. She was so close, and she come so far. Of course he could have jumped the plank and survived.

"Martha Jones so nice to see you."

Martha turned around. The Master. Martha burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. The Master was wearing a thick green and orange polka dot dressing gown and faux bear fur as slippers. Also he had toothpaste around his mouth.

"Don't laugh!" he stomped his feet

Martha was able to suppress her laughter. By then, the Master had wiped off the toothpaste.

"I could never figure out why the Doctor chose you to walk the Earth. I mean why didn't he pick Jack?" he said nonchalantly.

Martha wasn't laughing anymore.

"I mean, Jack had more experience. He knew how to survive in dangerous places and plus, he couldn't die. But he picked you. This small, naive, young women with no training whatsoever."

"The Doctor had his reason. Maybe he saw something in me."

The Master laughed and slapped his knee. " The only reason you survived because you were lucky. I have seen better companions than you. Like Sarah Jane. You think you're so smart. Please. When the Doctor picked you he must have been drunk."

"Get out of my way," She walked toward the Master.

"Stop right there." The Master pointed his laser screwdriver at her. "One more step and you'll be nothing but ash."

Martha stopped. They stood staring at each other. Martha couldn't help noticing the wind whipping in front of her face. The wind felt so real. She could feel the plank bouncing a little under her. She couldn't help thinking of the coma patients. The fear and confusion they must have felt. The situations they must have had to go through. The horror they must have had to face. "They must have thought they gone mad," she thought, "Can I survive this?" There was no other option but jump off the plank.

"This is getting boring." The Master huffed like a little child.

Before Martha could react. The Master leapt on the plank, ran into her, and they both fell off the plank.

"Woo-hoo!" the Master shouted. "Isn't this fun Martha?" The Master let go of her. "Yippeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," He shouted till she couldn't see him anymore.

Martha couldn't do anything. She was falling further and further, ever closer to the ground. There was nothing to grab hold of and flapping her arms did not help. " Is this it?" Martha felt she had failed enormously. "How I could be so stupid," she thought. She should have known the Master would pull something crazy like this. Martha said a prayer for her family. "I'm sorry mum. I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry Leo and Tish." Then she blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! To old and new reviewers. :) I am sorry it has taken me so long to post a chapter , but real life got in the way. If anybody has wonder I will finish this story.****I want to thank Persiflage for being my beta reader. She really helped this story be readable. Please review.**

"_The ship will self-destruct in five minutes." broadcast the computerize voice over the intercom._

Martha wiped the sweat off her forehead with her forearm. She searched the wall again, for anything to break the chains or the handcuffs. Martha cursed when she found nothing. The floor was clean of nails, or a small piece of metal to pick the handcuffs. She looked around to see how the others were doing in the corridor of the Pentallian. Martha shared a wall with a chained Sarah Jane, Donna, and Rose. Jack and Mickey were chained to the opposite wall. Martha grabbed a piece of the steel chain, and gave a hard tug. She stopped. The handcuffs dug into her wrists.

"Any luck Jack?" called Martha. Martha didn't know if this really was Jack. He talked and acted like Jack, but Maratha was doubtful. Martha knew she needed help, so as long this Jack wasn't a hindrance she didn't mind his presence.

"No," said Jack. He was inspecting the handcuffs, "Anyone else find a way to get out of here, or at least these chains?"

Everybody answered no.

"Bloody hell it's hot in here," said Rose. Rose was a few feet from Martha. "I hope they don't come."

Martha hoped "they" didn't come either. By everyone's account the sun had possessed many of the ship's crew, and had the run of the ship. The heat was another thing. It was oppressive. She didn't remember the Pentallian being this hot. Martha throat was parched and she was sweating all over her body. The handcuffs were tight on her wrists too. Martha leant against the wall. She saw no way out of this situation. The handcuffs were tight, fastened to the metal chains that were shackled to the wall. The corridor she was stuck in offered no solutions, and the ship was going to explode at any minute. Martha closed her eyes to hold back the tears. This was the first time she didn't believe she would live through this.

"_Destruction in two min-"_

"Burnnn with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," said a voice over the intercom, "Burnnnn with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." The voice stopped. Only silence was left over the intercom.

"Bloody hell," muttered Donna.

Martha shivered. She knew it a case of when not if the sun would come to this corridor.

"_Destruction in one minute."_

"Will it hurt?" thought Martha. "or will the sun get here first?" Martha heard the door swoosh open and didn't bother to turn around. She was afraid to see what was behind her.

"Anybody need a locksmith?" said a familiar voice.

"Doctor!" yelled everyone.

Martha looked up. It was the Doctor. He walked past Martha, and began to free everyone from their handcuffs. Donna, Rose, and Sarah Jane gave the Doctor a big hug, while Jack and Mickey gave him a pat on the back.

"Come on, we don't have much time," said the Doctor. He guided everyone to the opposite door.

"Doctor," said Martha. She hoped this Doctor would at least unlock her handcuffs.

The Doctor didn't acknowledge Martha.

"Doctor," Martha said a little louder, "Doctor!"

The Doctor didn't look back, and followed the group out the corridor. None of her friends looked back either. The door opened and closed, and they were gone. Martha heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see the the Black Shadow. He leaned against the wall with his hands enclosed in his robe. He stared in her direction.

"_Destruction in fifty-five seconds." _

Martha narrowed her eyes, "This is not over."

The door opened again, and Riley stepped in now possessed by the sun.

"Burn with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," rasped Riley. He ignored the Black Shadow and walked straight towards Martha.

Martha stood there. Her heart beating faster and faster. "This is not real. This is not real," Martha closed her eyes. "This is all in my mind. This is not real. This is not real," Martha repeated those words over and over until Riley touched her and then she screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: For the people who been waiting :"I'm sorry it took so long to update this story, Life got in the way and I had writer's block for some time. If you are still interested in this story or just discovery this story I want everybody to know I'm going to complete this story. Sorry for my lateness.**

**I don't own Doctor Who. I don't own You Are My Sunshine Written by Oliver Hood**

Putting on his braces Jack began to walk the TARDIS hallways towards the entrance. He wanted to do a walk through of the Hub before he join the Doctor in the Medical Bay. After the incident in the sewer, Jack had begun watching the Doctor. He knew the Doctor was hiding something and Jack also knew the Doctor was a man who kept his feelings close to his chest. Close to the control room, Jack stop. He didn't know why but the door on the right called to him. "Rose's room?" thought Jack. Then it dawn on Jack. "Where was Rose or Handy?" He had last seen them on the TARDIS after the Earth was rescue. It seem clear to him Rose was here to stay with the Doctor and Handy was staying on the TARDIS too. It was out-of-place for the Doctor not to have his companions to follow him.

"Could it explain the Doctor actions?" thought Jack. "No there something more." Jack grabbed for the doorknob and stop. The wooden door felt like a chamber of secrets than a plank of wood. Taking a deep Jack turned the knob, walked in the bedroom, and turn on the light. His eyes drifted towards the bed and notice the smooth bedspreads. It was too smooth for his opinion. Walking towards the dresser, he stopped, and he inspected the its top. Jack step back. The top had a fine layer of dust. Enough dust to coat the entire dresser and the objects that sat upon it. With a quick turn Jack headed towards the door ignoring the TARDIS groans and trying to keep his composure. Inches from the knob images flash through his mind. He saw Rose leaving the ship, Rose standing on a sandy beach, Jackie and a bald man standing behind her. "Rose was alive, but not here?" Jack ran his hands over his face and let out a breath. Walking out the room, Jack gave a gentle pat on the wall "Thank you old girl. Thank you." he said and head out the room. The images he saw answer some questions but his gut was telling him there was something more.

* * *

><p>Tish walked around the workstations in Torchwood Hub. Sipping her tea and making sure she didn't touch anything . She slid into a chair and observed her surrounding. She needed to get out the TARDIS. To be in a spacious box just weird her out somehow. "Maybe that why I can't go to sleep." thought Tish. She didn't know how she could face tomorrow. The Doctor have given the family instructions to talk Martha. Tish had talked to Martha about the bloke she was seeing, what was happening at her job, anything she could think of.<p>

"But there so much more I want to say but can't." thought Tish. But the real conversation Tish wanted to have was too late now.

Before Martha was put in the coma, Tish was worry about her sister. Because of work schedule they hardly talk. Mostly playing phone tag. What Tish could figure out Martha was working long hours at UNIT so much she was missing family dinners. Actually mum threaten to get her section if Martha didn't start coming back for the dinners. She blown off a date Tish set up a month ago. The engagement suddenly ending. These events were raising red flags. She wasn't the only one to notice. Mum had been pressing for Tish for information for weeks. Information Tish didn't have. "What am I going to do?" as Tish begun to swivel the chair with her foot.

When Jack reach the Hub , he saw Tish sitting at one of the computer terminal. Slowing twisting in the chair with a blank look on her face. Jack didn't know what broke his heart more Martha in the coma or seeing Tish sad face. Jack consider Tish a sister and he felt helpless not to fix the pain he saw on her face. He remember the first time he saw Tish. The Master had starve him to death for a week and Tish was the first person he saw after he reanimation. Tish was standing there in a maid outfit holding a tray of gruel and water. He never thought he see someone beautiful in his cell. He remember the first words that pop out of his mouth. "Hello Sunshine."

"Sunshine what are you doing out here?" said Jack. Walking towards Tish.

Tish startled, spilled tea on the floor "You scare me!" Tish was now looking for something to clean up the tea. She saw Jack grabbed a newspaper and place it over the brown puddle. Then he sat in a nearby chair and face Tish.

" Haven't answer my question? Are You okay?"

"Yes, just let my heart slow down." She gave Jack a light slap on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just taking a walk through before I sit with the Doctor. He gave Tish a quick peck on the cheek. He felt her body stiffen during the kiss.

"Great save Jacky boy. Like a peck could solve that fuck up" thought Jack. "Plan number two." Jack glance up at Tish. She begun to sip the rest of her tea and look away from him. Jack gently place one of his hands on Tish's knee and lightly dance his fingers upon them. When Tish turn to him with an annoyed look , Jack looked straight into Tish's eyes, smile, and said: "You know what, I never knew a person could make pajamas so sexy before."

"Jack what are you doing?"

Jack remove his hand from her knee. "Just wanted to compliment you, not everybody can pull of cotton pjs."

"Jack stop." He saw Tish blushed.

"Okay okay," Raising his hands up in defense. "I leave you alone." Jack rose out of the chair and was about to walked away, but turn around. "you'll have to do one thing."

"What?"

"Dance with me." He offer his hand.

"Jack-"

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey." Jack stepped closer to Tish.

"Jack I'm not in the mood." Tish started to get up.

" You never know, dear, how much I love you." In one swift motion, Jack close the gap between him and Tish, grabbed her and begun to dance. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

Tish struggle in Jack grasp, She wasn't having none of this.

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping."

Tish didn't know whether to slapped Jack or laugh. This was silly. Jack was smiling like a maniac.

"I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. Jack look down at Tish. "At least she not struggling anymore." thought Jack.

"So I hung my head, and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine awaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy." With one leg forward and bent knee, Jack dipped Tish and brought her back up in one fluid motion. Jack couldn't tell if Tish was pissed or something else.

Tish pushed herself away from Jack. "What was that?"

" I wanted you to forget."

"Forget what?"

"That sadness in your heart. Even if it lasted for a second. "

Tish stood still, looking at Jack's sad eyes and the small smile on his face. "Oh Jack," Tish rushed towards him and enveloped in a hug. "You silly man. You sexy, crazy, silly man." Tish raised her head and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Anything for my Sunshine." Jack was going to peck Tish's cheek again, but out of nowhere an alarm sounded. Jack headed to a computer and click a few buttons. Tish followed and saw a hooded figure standing outside the Tourist Center with a pizza.

"What going on ?" said Tish

"It's a woman." said Jack

"How can you tell?"

Jack smile and gave a wink "Practice."

The stranger kept knocking on the door. The rain beating down on her. Jack headed towards the stairs.

"Jack what are you doing?"

" She won't go away tell someone answer."

"Jack it could be dangerous. You could be killed-. oh I forgot."

Jack now at the Main Door stopped. "Its my job. He came down towards Tish and stroke her face with his thumb. "Don't worry about me. Take a lot to bring me down." he smiled and walked away.

Tish sighed ."Be careful. What are you going to do?"

"Get my pizza."

* * *

><p>Jack entered the Tourist Center and saw the silhouette of the stranger. Still pounding on the door. He checked his gun and placed it in the holster of the small of his back.<p>

When Jack opened the door he locked eyes with the mysterious woman. The woman instantly look down..

"Twenty pounds," the woman whispered.

"What?" Jack didn't bend down to hear the woman better.

"Twenty pounds." she said a little louder.

Jack gave a once over of the hooded woman. She looked like 5'5 in height , wearing a hooded jacket and jeans. It was impossible to see her face, because she kept holding her head down. Revealing only the thin lips, white skin, and threads of blonde hairs. With licking her lips every second and fidgeting in front of him the woman acted nervous. She didn't look the part of a spy. She didn't look homeless either. The pizza smell fresh and the box look clean.

" If you need-" said Jack.

She look up to him eye to eye and for an instant Jack thought he recognize the face.

" I hope this helps." said the mysterious woman. She shove the pizza box into Jack's hands and ran away. Still a little shock at what he saw, he chased after the woman. But she was gone, somehow disappearing in the night. He looked at the pizza , laying there in the doorway. Jack looked around, searching for her. Jack then approach the box with caution, giving a gentle kick of his shoe and back away. Nothing. Approaching the box again, Jack lifted up the lid and notice a name scrawl on an envelope placed in a plastic baggie on top of the pizza. On the back of the baggie was a note the said : LOOK UNDER THE PIZZA. "Well I'm still alive." thought Jack. Preceding to lift the pizza and notice a thumb drive also placed a plastic baggie. With nothing else looking suspicious Jack carried the envelope and the thumb drive inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Even in the most difficult insane situations, his perception of time never waver or clouded. He is a Time Lord. He feels, sees, hears, and understand time like no other being in the universe. But in that half second, it was only half a second . He noticed Martha's breathing return to normal and he rushed towards her, time as he knew it was gone cover by fog, fear, and determination.

"Martha," the Doctor dropped the Ambu bag and rushed towards Martha. Again he felt the fog surround him, now faster, now running with determination of a tsunami. The beats of his hearts racing just as fast. When he checked her airway and they were clear , when he checked her pulse and it was steady, when he saw no wounds on or near her throat, when he listened to Martha's lungs, and they were clear, and every time she breathe a normal breath little by little the fog lifted and time started to return to its normal rhythm. "She fine." he thought "She fine." A surge of happiness flooded his hearts . His hearts beaten, in his ears slowing, growing, fainter and fainter. The clench of his teeth loosen. The fear and concern inside him crept back where it came from but still leaving its mark in his hearts and mind..To see her fine , for now. The Doctor blinked his eyes to hold back tears. "Don't do that again Martha Jones, there still a whole wide world to see your brilliance." he softly spoke. But the shadow fell over his face and the eyes grew dark.

"That shouldn't had happen. Something not right, not right at all. " thought the Doctor . Walking around her bed but never far away he felt for his sonic, he was waiting, waiting for the next – the Doctor shook his head and resumed the search for his sonic. Starting the scan he noticed, a mark, a dark mark on Martha's neck. Crouching beside her ear ,he lean closer to get a better look. His eyes saw the dark mark , with its scale like pattern forming a semicircle around her neck. His eyes narrowed as he try to make sense of the indentation interweave with the mark. He quickly began to scan and inspect the rest of her body. Looking for a scratch , a bruise, something out of the ordinary. He stopped when he notice her left ankle swollen with a slight discolored of her skin. He watch as the red color displace, returning her skin to its rightful color, the swelling becoming smaller and smaller. He rushed to scan but it was too late. He scanned looking for any trauma anything to indicate that the ankle was once broken. The quick scan concluded what he already knew, no damage. When he check Martha's neck the mark was gone also. Leaving no trace either.

"No no no humans have regenerative abilities but not to that scale. Talking out loud The Doctor began to paced, never straying too far from her side. " Think. Think Think. How did she get those bruises?He stop at the monitor scanning over the readout of the virus growth "Its grown but how that connect to the bruised ankle or the mark on her neck? But why heal her? Why? " What are the facts? Fact one : The victims die with no cause but some leaving defensive wounds. What were they fighting? Why do they die.? His head snapped up. The mark on Martha's neck. Then why did it heal Martha? Did it heal the others? Fact two: the virus has the ability to kill quickly and has some ability to learn. He remembered how the three rats died so suddenly. Fact three: The virus is able to hide itself from the body natural defense. That not unusual but … skip that for now. Fact four: the virus has base itself at Martha's brain stem and spinal cord. "Why there.? Control? Her breathing , blood pressure, heart rate, access to other parts of the brain. Fact five: why was the brain and kidneys taken? The brain yes but the kidneys? What the kidneys have to do with it? They have something they have in common. But what.? A virus that attached itself to the spinal cord needs the brain -"

"Doctor," said Jack, walking in the Med bay.

" - the brain, the control center of the human body, regulates body functions, controls hormones output - ,"

"Doctor," said Jack again.

" but the kidneys absorbed minerals, filter blood, produce hormone - , " the Doctor continue.

"Doctor !"

"What !?"

"We need to talk now."

"I'm busy at the moment Martha - "

"What about Martha ? " said Tish , "is she okay ? "

The Doctor noticed Tish coming behind Jack and walking towards Martha. Seeing her grabbed Martha's hand and interlacing with her own. "She fine," his voice now softer. "Um, just bouncing off ideas talking to myself..." His voice trailed

" Doctor I think you want to read this."

"Jack" his voice a whisper and taking the note. "what's Tish doing?"

"Sitting with Martha," Jack whispered back.

"Good , get Ianto in here. I need someone to be with Martha. She can never be alone even with the Jones around. " He couldn't give Jack the details, not now, with Tish around so, he began to read.

Dear Mr. Harkness,

I am familiar with your work at Torchwood and that you are the man who can not die. I wish we could have met under better circumstances but there are more serious issues at this time. As you and your team has figure out, the recent coma deaths are not normal, as in the case of your colleague Miss Martha Jones. I'm so sorry what has happen to her but maybe with the drive enclosed with this letter I can help you save you friend . All I can tell you at this moment is the virus is alien origin. The alien ( where the virus originated from ) is housed at one of our facilities in London.. At this moment there is no cure for the virus. This is why you must stop Augustus Hartman is a cruel, cold, dangerous man. Do not underestimate him. He is preparing for war Mr. Harkness a war with any alien race that dares to harm this planet and he is ready to do anything. He has killed people and engaged in illegal acts to prepare for it. He desire your Torchwood and the Rift Manipulator. Mr. Harkness, he plans to use it. He has influence everywhere, U.N.I.T. , and various members ( high and low ) that governs this country. I wouldn't even trust your contacts for they might be under his influence, or they are spied on. You have every right not to trust me but you and your team are the only people I know who has the ability to stopped him.

P.S. I know you are _acquainted _with the Doctor and you need to warn him. The Doctor and his technology is in danger of being captured by Hartman. He believes the Doctor as the cause of Canary Wharf and the Year That Never Was. Please warn him and be careful.

Sincerely,

A friend.

" A weapon, the virus is a weapon," thought the Doctor . He clenched his fist. "All of this for a weapon, " he whispered. He stood still, not trusting himself at the moment. Obvious to the sounds around him.

"Doctor !" Yelled Jack. running passed the Doctor.

The Doctor snapped back into the world and turn around to follow Jack movements. He bolted towards Martha side as the machines beep. Her gown soaked in her sweat and gave her face an unhealthy shine. The sweat poured down from her face and blisters covered from her chin on down.

"Tish get a wet towel" said the Doctor

Wherever he scanned on her body there were blisters. Blisters on her hands . Blisters on her legs and arms and where there were no blisters there was swelling.

With his touch of her forehead he felt the warmth of her flesh.

"She not breathing, " Jack get the mask!. " the Doctor ordered He already saw a tint of blue on her lips.

"Heart rate falling," shouted Ianto

The Doctor began CPR

"Blood pressure ! " the Doctor demanded

"90/60 ! "

"Pulse ! "

"Weak."

"She's so hot, " thought the Doctor. Every time he pushed on her chest he felt her hot flesh.

" Tish we need more wet towels. Ianto get the IV bags"

"The virus won't let her die. Its needs her," thought the Doctor.

"Doc we can't do this forever" said Jack

The Doctor looked at Jack as he continued to beat her heart.

" I know . I can't treat her here. Her conditions it's too serious."

"The cryo-charmers . We can put her in stasis but there's a problem."

"What ? "

"We have to take the stairs"

"The TARDIS. The TARDIS. Jack you have to drive the TARDIS."

Jack took one look at the Doctor and knew he was serious.

"Okay, Tish"

"Yeah, " Tish replied

"You have to take over from me."

Tish gave Jack a questionable look ,but without question took hold of the ambu bag and began to pump.

"Your doing great," Then Jack left.

"So what the plan Doctor?" asked Tish.

"We'll have to move her , " The Doctor couldn't help but see the determination on Tish's face. He couldn't help but remember seeing that exact face on Martha when things weren't going exactly as plan. He remembered Francine put on the same face during TYTNW. He had to admit, the Jones women were something else.

"We need to push Martha towards the doors and into the Control Bay. He looked at Tish and Ianto "Ianto take the back, . Not too slow not too fast, okay? Now on the count on three we're going to move this gurney. Okay? Ianto and Tish nodded. ONE. TWO. THREE MOVE!

Slowly but steady they move towards the doors

"You can't leave me Martha." the Doctor thought as the three moved. "You're stronger than this. You've survive Farringham , the 1960s, the falling of Japan. You'd escape the Master's eye for a whole year. Remember that promise I made about going back in time. I will do it. I swear I will. You deserve at least that because you are needed. Your family need you. Jack need you. the whole bloody world need you. I need you. "

When the group entered the Control Bay the Doctor half listen to what was around him. He heard Jack piloting the TARDIS and heard Tish as she squeezed the ambu bag Then he saw . The blister began to shrink. The swelling came down He was still doing CPR when something caught his notice. "Hand marks ?" thought the Doctor. Trace of hands prints cover the sides of her face like someone had held her face in their hands. He couldn't stop looking at the outlines as they became less and less noticeable. He listen to her heart , hoping to hear a beat.. Hoping what he saw was a good sign."Tish stop," The Doctor gently touch Tish arm and Tish turn to look at him. He could see the hesitation in her face. Before he could reassure her he heard a sound. Tish pull the ambu bag back in surprise as Martha began to breathe. The first breaths weren't deep but it wasn't soon she was breathing in a normal rhythm.

In all his life, The Doctor never heard such a sweet sound.


End file.
